


Lovely Lies

by AvocadorableB



Series: Love Scenarios [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 liners - Freeform, Angst, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I don’t know how to do tags, Idols, Implied/Referenced Cheating, I’ll add tags whenever I can, Kissing at Midnight, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Romance, Sneaking, dispatch - Freeform, nct (band - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadorableB/pseuds/AvocadorableB
Summary: Two artists forced to date for an unknown reason. What happens when one of them learns the other one is already in relationship?(A Chaeyoung x Jaehyun fanfic)*Disclaimer: This is all fanfiction, do NOT take this as real. Thank you for understanding.>< *
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Love Scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071404
Kudos: 22





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy these next chapters! :)

_ Present Time…  _

_ April 11 _

Jaehyun Pov

Jaehyun didn’t think much at first when he was called into Lee Soo Man’s office, he was pretty sure he hadn’t done anything wrong…right? Jaehyun leaned against the rail of the elevator wiping the sweat off of his forehead in exhaustion. His group’s choreographer had begrudgingly let Jaehyun excuse himself from practice.  _ Neozone,  _ Nct’s 127 new album promotions were quickly coming to end, which meant they’re online concert practice had begun already. Jaehyun bit the bottom of lips in nervousness as the elevator doors opened, revealing a hallway with rooms lining the sides of it. Stepping out of the elevator, he walked past the rooms while retracing all of his activities that he’d done the past couple days. It was usually Taeyong being called to the office, not him.

Jaehyun reached the end of the hallway and pushed open the door, revealing at least fifteen board members seated besides each other. He was surprised to see some unfamiliar faces, but his eyes quickly caught onto someone else.  _ Chaeyoung? _

_ Ten days before…  _

_ March 23, 2020 _

Chaeyoung Pov

Chaeyoung didn’t expect her day would start by being ushered into a conference room, and told that she would have to “date” some other artist just for the sake of clout. Or as the company put it, a PR marketing test and a “simple” public stunt before they announce their comeback. This wasn’t the first time YG and SM had done this set up, Jennie and Kai had suffered through this as well. But that time, things got out of hand and YG, and SM put out the relationship quickly. It became even tougher as the couple began to get feelings for each other. Now after two years, YG and SM decided to give it another shot but only this time with new test subjects. Which just so happened to be Park Chaeyoung and Jung Jaehyun. Wonderful.

Her members had quite different reactions, Jennie didn’t ask many questions as she understood what was going on and instead kept quiet, while Lisa and Jisoo teased her at the possibility of a  _ racy  _ relationship. If this was any other member, she would’ve been hyped as much as them, but all she could feel was nervousness in her bones. It didn’t matter anyways, she still had some time till she would meet Jaehyun and the project would be confirmed. Anything could happen in that time span… _ right _ ?

_ Present Time…  _

_ April 11, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

Jaehyun felt his Adam's apple bomb slightly as Chaeyoung turned around from her seat to look at him. Many fans loved to ship them two which forced them to stay apart frequently in music shows and such.  _ What if SM saw a fan edit and assumed…what if I get kicked out of Nct… what if-?  _ Jaehyun shrugged off the thoughts as he bowed to them and sat as far as he could from Chaeyoung.

“Since both of your comebacks are coming right after each other, we have a certain...type of project that’ll include the two of you.” Jaehyun tensed up at Lee Soo Man’s words,  _ collab maybe?  _ Lee Soo Man continued his voice unwavering, “You’ll be pretending to be in a relationship with Chaeyoung…” Jaehyun stopped listening after that,  _ what the actual fuck?  _ Jaehyun thought to himself.

__ “We were supposed to notify you a while ago, but since Nct 127 was busy with promotions, it would be the best to wait it out.” Ji-hoon, another board member tentatively added. Jaehyun gritted his teeth, trying to contain his anger. It sometimes triggered him whenever SM liked to keep things hidden away from the artist's sight. 

“How long will this last?” Jaehyun twisted his head towards Chaeyoung, at the sound of her voice. She spoke with a low tone, but it sounded like chimes on a windy day.

“It depends on how effective the fans will react, but it should most likely be over by January. It may be faster though.” Lee Soo Man reassured Chaeyoung before indicating SM’s head PR team, Chun-ja, to begin speaking.

“We already contacted Dispatch to take pictures and release it on May 20. Until then give off some hints, nothing too prominent but taking and posting pictures around the same places.” As Chun-ja continued with a list of instructions to follow, Jaehyun watched Chaeyoung’s reaction carefully. Her face showed no emotion, and had a blank stare,  _ at least her company told her beforehand.  _ Jaehyun thought to himself, bitterly. 

“Do you have any other questions?” Lee Soo Man finished off with a sickly sweet smile, and Jaehyun felt his insides clench in anger. They were artists not toys. 

“No.” Jaehyun and Chaeyoung responded simultaneously.

“Just remember...this is a fake relationship. Do not in any circumstances, get attached.” Hyun-suk looked at both of them, pointendly at Chaeyoung before adding, “Your managers have been notified a long time ago, and feel free to tell anyone in your group, but no one else.” 

“If word gets out this is fake...then both of you will receive severe consequences.” Another staff member spoke out loud. Jaehyun and Chaeyoung nodded their heads slowly, when suddenly Jaehyun thought of something.

“What if...our groups get affected and instead of support we get backlash ?” Jaehyun asked. 

“We drop it.” Lee Soo Man gave a nonchalantly shrug before revealing new found information. “Neo Zone’s repackage will be released on May 19th as planned but it won’t have many promotions, because if there’s too much backlash... it would be best to stay out of the public’s eye at that time. Feel free to tell this to your members.” Jaehyun nodded his head still processing all the information he had just received. _ Was this strategy to promote Nct and Blackpink or was it to promote SM and YG?  _

__ “So we’ll be off now,” Hyun-suk got up from his seat as the rest of YG staff and Chaeyoung followed. 

“One more thing,” Lee Soo Man spoke up and even though he was talking to the two of them, his eyes focused only on Jaehyun. “We advise you to break off any relationship currently, if you have one.” Silence filled the air as Lee Soo Man and Jaehyun stared at each other with icy stares. Hyun-suk took this chance to step out with the rest of the staff and Chaeyoung leaving behind an awkward eye match of Jaehyun and a Lee Soo Man. 

“Okay.” Jaehyun responded with a bitter voice before bowing and leaving the room. As Jaehyun closed the conference door room shut, he felt his shoulder slump and heart crumble a bit.  _ What the fuck am I going to tell Yeri?  _


	2. To Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun goes out with his 97 liner friends to catch a break.

Episode 2 - To Be Honest

_Present Time…_

_April 25, 2020_

Jaehyun Pov

“Let...let...me get tis’ straight, on April 11 it was confirmed that you would be in a f-fake relationshit, and you _stillth_ haven’th told Yeri?” Jaehyun nodded at Cha Eunwoo’s slurred words, not even bothering to correct his mispronunciation. “Idiot’th,” Cha Eunwoo muttered as he laid his head against the club’s table already half unconscious.

“Already out?” Mingyu scoffed as walked towards the table from the bar, holding different shaped bottles. 

“Yeah, drank at least two bottles already.” Jaehyun spoke as Mingyu handed him a bottle of water, “Astro’s comeback might be cancelled due to bankruptcy, I think that’s what he said...” Jaehyun trailed off as he took a sip of water, 

“I thought the lawsuit was revoked or something?” Minjyu spoke as he plopped down beside Jaehyun. 

“Don’t ask me, ask half unconscious Eunwoo.” Jaehyun jutted his head towards a drooling Eunwoo, deep in his sleep. Giving a disgusted look, Mingyu gave a peek at his phone.

“Jungkook is running a bit late, and I’m probably going to a friend’s home pretty soon as well.” Mingyu spoke as he and Jaehyun eyed Eunwoo. “I’ll leave you and Jungkook to take care of handsome Eunwoo.”

“Wonderful.”

“So, did you tell...Yeri...yet?” Mingyu took a swing of his bottle, carefully choosing his words.

“No.” Jaehyun muttered as he suddenly decided it would be a great time to peel off the water bottle tag.

“You don’t have much time-” Mingyu started,

“I know that.” Jaehyun harshly cut him off before he could continue.

“Heyyy!” Thankfully Jungkook arrived, saving the conversation before it got heated. Jungkook jumped at the sight of Eunwoo’s face smushed into the table. “What happened to him?” 

“Drank too much.”

“Disbandment possibility.” Mingyu gave Jaehyun a perplexed look, “What? There’s always a possibility.” Jaehyun said while shrugging, and then smirking afterwards. 

“Bankruptcy problems in Fantigo,” Mingyu rephrased Jaehyun’s word’s as he rolled his eyes teasingly at Jaehyun.

“I’m surprised you came, Jungkook. Usually you're always booked.” Jaehyun asked as he finished off his bottle. Jungkook pushed Eunwoo aside, as he sat beside him so he was seated in front of Jaehyun and Mingyu.

“The concert today got cancelled a couple months ago, that’s why.” Jungkook gave out a sigh as he leaned against the couch. “How’s your girlfriend, Jaehyun?” Mingyu coughed out his beer back into the bottle at Jungkook’s words.

“You don’t know?!” Mingyu exclaimed at Jungkook.

“Know what?” Jungkook gave a blank stare before narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun, “I would probably know more if Jaehyun replied to my texts more often. 

“Me...toooo.” Eunwoo sloppily lifted his hand, and the three of them jumped at this.

“Dammit, are you awake Eunwoo?” Mingyu spoke as he tapped Eunwoo’s head as if it was a drum.

“You have a lot to explain Jaehyun.” Jungkook spoke his focus back on Jaehyun.

“It’s nothing much, SM and YG are planning for Chaeyoung and I to have a fake relationship...and Yeri doesn’t know yet.” Jungkook’s eyes widen at Jaehyun’s words.

“There’s so many things wrong in that sentence itself.” Jungkook shook his head to himself, as Mingyu began to speak after giving up on irritating Eunwoo.

“Son Chaeyoung, right?” Jaehyun shook his head.

“Park Chaeyoung.” Jaehyun replied, receiving shocked faces. And even Eunwoo lifted his head woozily.

“You didn’t tell me that part!” Mingyu called out.

“You never asked.” Jaehyun shrugged again, before picking up Eunwoo’s half drunk bottle. “Maybe I should drink today.” Jaehyun said as he inspected the inside of the bottle. Jungkook plucked the bottle out of Eunwoo’s hand before speaking,

“That’s like Jennie and Kai, 2.0!” Jaehyun nodded at Jungkook’s words before taking back the bottle and placing the tip of the bottle to his lips.

“Don’t forget your driving today, Jaehyun. I don’t have a ride home and I don’t think Eunwoo has one either.” A smug look appeared on Jungkook's face before taking his own sip.

“Ah, shit.” Jaehyun gave an annoyed look before placing the bottle down.

“How are you going to tell Yeri?” Jungkook questioned.

“You could just tell her the truth?” Mingyu offered kindly.

“I’m not allowed to tell anyone except my group.” Jaehyun said with a frown prominently

displayed on his face. Jungkook held in a laughter before turning to Mingyu and talking,

“Wow Mingyu, I think I joined Nct.”

“I guess Nct has 24 members now!” Mingyu pretended to be shocked.

“26 with you three, there’s going to be two more members in September.” Jaehyun bit his tongue as he realized what he just said. 

“Damn Jaehyun, what’s in that bottle? Alcohol? Are you drinking vodka?” Mingyu teased playfully as Jungkook pretended to smell the empty water bottle.

“It must be the truth serum,” Jungkook added on while laughing. 

“I don’t know to be honest,” Jaehyun groaned out loud, “I wished...I was in a different company sometimes.” Mingyu and Jungkook shared a look of worry to each other. “Whatever.” Jaehyun muttered as he buried his face into the palm of his hands.

“Just break up with Yeri. Don’t explain why to her though.” Jungkook spoke, his voice switched to seriousness suddenly.

“What?” Jaehyun pulled his head up, “Of course not! I lo-” Jaehyun paused and quickly changed his words, “I’ve been dating her since trainee, of course not.” But Jaehyun’s pause didn’t go unnoticed.

“You yourself said that you were falling out of love, a month ago...what changed?” Jungkook asked as Jaehyun bit the bottom of his lip tentatively. When Jaehyun didn’t say anything, Mingyu began speaking,

“Jungkook is right, plus I bet she would rather hear it from you than learn from Dispatch that her boyfriend is “cheating” on her.” 

“Fine I’ll break up with her through text later tonight.” Jaehyun responded before taking a bite of the fries in front of him. Jungkook and Mingyu looked at each other before rolling their eyes at Jaehyun. 

“What?” Jaehyun innocently asked as he noticed the look on their faces.

“You're so clueless Jaehyun,” Mingyu laughed as he took a bite of his french fries.

“Wait, what’d I say wrong?” 

“Nothing, just you do you.” Jungkook responded with a smirk clear on his face as Jaehyun 

shrugged and continued to eat his fries. 

The night went by pretty quickly, they were all exhausted from their past activities before meeting up which left them lounging around on the couches. They scrolled through they’re phones, occasionally talking and jamming to the background music. Halfway through the night, Mingyu announced he was leaving to his friends house leaving Jungkook, Jaehyun and a sleeping Eunwoo alone. 

“Should we go as well?” Jungkook half-heartedly said out loud, Jaehyun looked around before responding.

“Sure.” Jaehyun got up from his seat, and slipped on his coat. “I guess I now have to drop you two.”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine.” Jungkook replied, preoccupied with his phone as they stood up from the booth. They began walking away from the table, when they suddenly realized they left Eunwoo. They laughed as they raced back to wake him up. Together they awoke Eunwoo, and as Jaehyun and Jungkook helped Eunwoo walk to the parking lot, Jaehyun couldn’t help remember the time he’d come to the club with Yeri once before.

///

_2016_

“Why do you drink so much?” Yeri complained as she picked up his arms and placed it over her shoulder. “Usually it’s the other way around.” She muttered under her breath. “You're so lifeless when you're drunk,” She paused for a second. “There’s something I wanted to always tell you Jaehyun,” She leaned her lips near his ears, “I love you Jaehyun.” Of course Jaehyun heard everything even in his drunk state, and at that time, Jaehyun had also loved her back, like a fool. 

Yeri carried Jaehyun to his car, and heaved him inside like a light weighted ball. Taking the driver seat, she drove Jaehyun home. And that night, Jaehyun laid awake in his bed listening to Jungwoo’s soft snoring beside his bed. All he could think about was Yeri’s soft voice telling him that she loved him, oh how he wished he got the guts to say the same thing back.

///

“Jaehyun!” Jungkook called out, retrieving Jaehyun back to reality.

“Huh?”

“Your arm is slipping off,” Jaehyun looked down at his arm around Eunwoo’s shoulders and quickly readjusted it.

“Be careful, I don’t want to be cleaning up Eunwoo’s blood tonight.” Jungkook joked. Suddenly a sound of a camera clicking caught Jaehyun’s ears, he wildly looked around searching for the source of the sound “What’s wrong?” Jungkook stopped walking and looked in the same direction Jaehyun’s eyes were set. 

“Nothing,” Jaehyun shook his head before continuing to walk, Jungkook scanned the area before walking beside Jaehyun well. It was only when they entered the car did Jaehyun feel safe, he hadn’t even realized he was being so tense until then. It was as if someone was watching them.

They dropped off Eunwoo at the dorms, and soon afterward Jaehyun drove to Jungkook’s dorms. The majority of the ride was silent, exhausted from the day but then Jungkook broke the silence.

“Jaehyun,” Jungkook started carefully, “Have you texted Chaeyoung?” Jungkook tentatively asked, staring at Jaehyun. Keeping his eyes on the road, Jaehyun responded, 

“Yeah but only to discuss locations to post pictures…” Jaehyun hesitated. “Should I try to have an actual conversation?”

“You should at least try to, I mean you guys are going to be together for a couple months.” Jungkook stated, but quickly added, “But don’t get too close, just stay as a friend or an acquaintance.” 

“Right.” Jaehyun agreed, as the car jolted, indicating it had reached its destination. “Take care Jungkook.”

“You too, also…” Jungkook paused momentarily before giving out a sigh, “I don’t know when we might see or talk with each other again, but good luck...on your concert.”

“That’s a long way to go,” Jaehyun laughed, but understood what Jungkook was saying. They rarely saw each other or texted much anymore, they're schedules always seemed to be packed even in the holidays.

“Time flies fast, we should all go bowling one day. All eight of us.” Jungkook gave a smirk, “Before we become grandpa’s of course.” Jungkook shut the door leaving a laughing Jaehyun in the driver seat.

\------

When Jaehyun reached the dorms, he was met with silence, the SuperM concert was tomorrow, and 127 dorms decided to sleep early that night for the sake of Taeyong and Mark. Jaehyun headed to bed exhausted but he laid in bed that night unable to sleep, his mind kept flitting to what Mingyu and Jungkook had said. _Should I break up with Yeri now? Should I text Chaeyoung now?_ After a long hour of tossing and turning, Jaehyun got up and headed to the kitchen to drink some cool water. He sat at the table, staring at the chat section of instagram, finger hovering over Chaeyoung’s messages. 

“Jaehyun?” Jaehyun twisted his head to see Taeyong who was rubbing his eyes, as it adjusted to the light. 

“You should be sleeping Taeyong,” Jaehyun got up to usher Taeyong to his bed, but he just pushed Jaehyun’s hand away.

“So should you,” Taeyong sat next to Jaehyun’s seat, and patted the empty seat indicating to sit back down. Tentatively Jaehyun eased his way down, “So what’s keeping you up at this time?”

“I…” Jaehyun stared at the ceiling before taking a deep breath, “I...want to text Chaeyoung…” Taeyong gave him a surprised look, “As friends.” Jaehyun quickly added on.

“I see,” Taeyong replied, biting the bottom of his lip. Jaehyun was always surprised how handsome Taeyong was even in the middle of the night, so much that he looked as if he was prepped for a photoshoot. “To be honest Jaehyun, I think it would be the best for you to talk to her. I mean the relationship needs to seem real, and you guys need to know each other..” Taeyong quickly added on, “But don’t get too close, just stay as a friend or an acquaintance.” 

“That’s what Jungkook said as well,” Jaehyun muttered under his breath.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to tell anyone except us?” Taeyong narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Jaehyun gave a sheepish smile for the second time that day.

“I may or may not have accidentally spilled the beans to Jungkook, Mingyu and Eunwoo.” Taeyong gave out a sigh at his words.

“Just be careful who you tell,” Taeyong paused for a moment, “Have you told Yeri yet?”  
“I’m planning on breaking up with her, I don’t want her to get in trouble because of me...” Taeyong raised an eyebrow as Jaehyun trailed off, but he didn’t press. 

“Tell her that you need a break or something, don’t break up,” Taeyong finished off as he got up from his seat. _Doesn’t “break” mean break up indirectly?_ Jaehyun thought to himself, but he didn't ask, he had already kept Taeyong awake long enough. “You should go to bed Jaehyun,” Jaehyun opened his mouth to protest but Taeyong cut him off, “I’m going to bed as well, don’t worry. I need to get up early and prepare.” 

“Goodnight then,” Jaehyun nodded his head, “I should get some sleep as well.”

“Night Jae, sleep well.” Taeyong patted Jaehyun’s shoulder before walking towards his room. 

“Wait!” Jaehyun called out, Taeyong turned around expectantly. “Thank you...I know you had to wake up early but you still sat down to talk to me.” Taeyong gave out a small laugh.

“You don’t have to thank me for these things, we’re family in the end.” Giving a small smile, Taeyong disappeared into his room leaving a grinning Jaehyun. He loved his friends, he really did, but Taeyong giving him advice was just much more reassuring. 

\------

Taeyong may have given him relationship advice, but what Jaehyun really wanted at that moment was sleeping pills. But alas, Taeyong had thrown it all out from the dorms after he found out that Jungwoo had been taking pills last year in August. Which finally led the rest of Nct convincing Jungwoo to take a hiatus, which he had reluctantly agreed to. 

Jaehyun picked his phone from the table, and taking a deep breath clicked on Chaeyoung’s messaging section on Instagram. Jaehyun stared at it for a moment before clicking on the text box section. His finger hovered over the send button, rereading the three letter word he had written. _Maybe I should write more?_ He rubbed his fingers together before letting it fly across the keypad and without hesitation he clicked the send button. 

Jaehyun: Hey, hru?

_Should he have said, “Hi” instead of “Hey”? Was he being too casual?_ Giving out a sigh he placed the phone back onto the stand. He flipped himself over on his bed and felt like a little kid who just texted they’re crush. Jaehyn shook his head, _friend not crush._ Yawning loudly, Jaehyun closed his eyes shut and let sleep take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect Chaeyoung’s pov next chapter! Kudos and Comments are well appreciated!


	3. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Jaehyun get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3  
> 4th chapter will be up soon

_ April 26, 2020 _

Chaeyoung Pov

Chaeyoung peeled open her eyes at the sunlight beaming through the slits of the windows. After a long time, she’d moved back into the dorms mainly because they’re comeback was coming so close. Reaching over she took her phone off the nightstand and scrolled through her message, surprised to see an unread message from Jaehyun. At first she had expected it would be ideas on how to give hints of they’re relationship and such, but was surprised to learn he was asking how  _ she  _ was. Chaeyoung stared at the text, and after mustering up all her courage replied.

Jaehyun: Hey, hru?

Chaeyoung: Good, hbu? 

Jaehyun: Good as well. 

Chaeyoung bit the bottom of her lip nervously, she didn’t expect him to reply so fast. She absolutely hated small talk or any signs of dry texting, but she didn’t want to stop talking to Jaehyun.

Chaeyoung: Why were you awake at two am?

Jaehyun: I was out with some friends. 

Chaeyoung: I see. 

Chaeyoung let out a breath of relief as she switched off her phone, without even looking at what Jaehyun said. Maybe if this relationship wasn’t forced, she would be able to talk to him easier but she didn’t want to associate much with someone who would be gone in a year. Slipping on her slippers, she walked into the kitchen wearily and eyed the fresh plump pancakes that Jennie had made.  _ You can’t eat it, you're on a diet.  _ It took all of Chaeyoung’s guts to refrain from gobbling up the warm breakfast, and instead walked to the fruit basket. As she munched on an apple and scrolled through her phone, she felt Lisa's presence near her.

“Good morning!” Chaeyoung looked up at the sound of Lisa’s voice.

“Morning! You're up early?” Chaeyoung asked as she pocketed her phone.

“Yeah, I wanted to head to practice earlier. Jisoo said she was going to come little late, got some cramps or something.” Lisa said as she took a bite of the pancakes left from Jennie. “Are you sure you don’t want this?” Lisa pointed her fork at the pancakes, offering it to Chaeyoung.

“Mhm, you take it.” Chaeyoung waved her hand at the pancakes, at which Lisa shrugged and took a bite out of it. Suddenly, an idea popped into Chaeyoung’s head “Lisa...I think I might not be able to come to vocal practice today.” Lisa’s fork stopped mid way to her mouth, and she turned to Chaeyoung.

“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing, I think I might be going out today with…” Chaeyoung trailed off as she saw Lisa’s face broke into a smile.

“Jaehyun?” Lisa said with a teasing smile on her face as Chaeyoung blushed red.

“Yes, I mean no, like…” Chaeyoung stammered, completely embarrassed by the look Lisa was giving her. “I haven’t asked him yet...I just want to get to know him better.” Lisa raised her eyebrows up and down teasingly.

“I just want to get to know him better,” Lisa said to Chaeyoung, with a tone of mockingness.

“Oh, shut up! It’s not like that.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, and she felt the color in her cheeks grow redder. 

“Fine! But don’t have too much fun!” Lisa gave a wink before adding on, “If you know what I mean…” Before Chaeyoung could yell at her, Lisa ran out of the room and into Jisoo’s to share valuable information. 

“Gosh dammit,” Chaeyoung muttered under her breath, and took out her phone to text Jaehyun. She had always taken Jaehyun as the social type of guy, but now she might be wrong on that. 

Chaeyoung: Do you want to meet up somewhere?

Jaehyun: Today?

Chaeyoung: Yeah...if you're free of course.

Chaeyoung had heard of the rumors of Jaehyun ghosting his messages, and never replied to his texts, but it seemed like those rumors didn’t count for her. With the speed of his replies, it was if he was bored and wanted to talk to someone. 

_ April 26, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

“Jaehyun!” Jaehyun stopped his finger from typing his reply to Chaeyoung and lifted his head up from his phone at the sound of Nct’s choreographer’s voice. “What’s on your phone that’s more important than practice?”

“With the way he’s smiling like a dork,” Johnny said with a smirk displayed on his face, “It must be Yeri.” Jaehyun could hear Haechan making sound effects, but he did his best to ignore it. Other than Taeyong, the rest of Nct didn’t know about his predicament with Yeri and Chaeyoung.

“Is that true?”  Dong-hyun, Nct’s choreographer asked with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“No,” Jaehyun said as he shot Johnny and Haechan a glare, “I’m texting the manager.” Jaehyun lied. Dong-hyun eyed the tip of Jaehyun’s red ears, but didn’t press.

“Alright, let’s take a water break then.” Dong-hyun called out as Jaehyun looked back into his phone frantically replying to Chaeyoung.

Jaehyun: I’m free after 5.

Chaeyoung: That sounds good, where do you want to meet?

Jaehyun: There's a place near Han River, it’s called Jamsil Railway Bridge. It’s a pretty place.

Chaeyoung: K, see you then.

Jaehyun: Yeah, see you then.

Jaehyun felt something bubbled in his chest and couldn’t help but give out a little giggle. Placing the phone back into his duffel bag he raced over to join the rest of the members to continue practicing. 

\------

_ 5:00 _

Lee Soo Man hadn’t actually said anything about meeting Chaeyoung before the reveal of the picture, Jaehyun just had to be careful not to be spotted. Pulling his mask up and hat down he stepped out of the group’s car to see Chaeyoung watching the sun setting above the Han River. As the car drove off, Jaehyun took his time to approach Chaeyoung. Under her hat, Jaehyun could see the hint of the dull lavender peeking out, and even her smile from far away was quite beautiful. Snapping out of his thoughts, Jaehyun called out her name.

“Chaeyoung?” And when she turned around, she looked so beautiful with her starry eyes,  _ What the hell is wrong with you, Jaehyun?  _ Jaehyun quickly reprimanded himself, and diverted his gaze.

“Hey there,” Chaeyoung paused before continuing, “You picked a really beautiful place.” 

“Thanks I used to come here with Ye-I mean Johnny.” Jaehyun stumbled, hoping that she didn’t catch his slipup. He couldn’t believe he almost said Yeri instead of Johnny, it wasn’t a lie, but it would have just made it much more awkward for Chaeyoung. If Chaeyoung did notice, she didn’t say and only hummed in acknowledgement. They began the walk across the bridge in peace, with no end destination planned. They spoke with each other the basic stuff, favorite color, favorite food, and such. 

“Should we post pictures here without each other? Before the sun sets completely?” Chaeyoung questioned, which Jaehyun agreed to. As Chaeyoung finished taking the pictures, she was about to pocket her phone when Jaehyun stopped her.

“Wait, I can take a picture of you,” Jaehyun offered. Which Chaeyoung reluctantly sat on the rail and posted for the picture. As Jaehyun positioned his phone, and snapped a picture of Chaeyoung, he couldn’t help but comment on the picture. “You look really pretty.” She blushed under his sudden comment.

“Thank you!” She replied, it wasn't until she let go of the rail did she realize she was holding on so tight. After that they set off walking again, taking in the scene around them. They kept the conversation going, even after that awkward moment.

“Are you excited for your comeback?” Jaehyun bit his tongue, wishing he hadn’t asked, of course she was, why wouldn’t she be?

“Yeah, it’s been a while since we last saw Blinks,” Chaeyoung replied casually. She hesitated momentarily before continuing, “We should meet up like this more...as friends...of course.” Jaehyun felt his heart glow at her words, it was the same words he wanted to tell her as well.

“Yeah that would be nice.” Jaehyun stated as they reached the end of the bridge. 

“So now what do we do?” 

“I’m starving are you? There’s a restaurant right there and they can pick us up there afterwards.” Jaehyun asked as he pointed to a Sushi grill restaurant not so far away.

“I’m on diet-” Chaeyoung started.

“Too bad,” Jaehyun turned to Chaeyoung and grinned widely, showing off his pearl teeth “Let’s eat now and worry later.” Smiling brightly Jaehyun took Chaeyoung’s hand and gave it a small tug. “Shall we go?” Before Chaeyoung could reply, he skipped off leaving no choice for Chaeyoung but to follow behind him. It wasn’t until they entered the restaurant, did Jaehyun realize he was still holding Chaeyoung’s hand. But instead of dropping it, he kept his hand locked into hers. 


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

_ April 26, 2020 _

Chaeyoung Pov

Chaeyoung laid in bed that night, recounting that night, still feeling the warm tingle on her hands from Jaehyun’s touch. The night had ended quickly much to Chaeyoung's dismay, after they ate dinner they had planned to go on a small boat trip. But alas Jaehyun got a call from his manager, stating it was time for him to go back to the dorms. All of the Big3 companies were strict when it came to this, but SM...SM was known to control every movement they’re artists did. Chaeyoung reached over to her phone and scrolled through her text messages. 

Jaehyun: Did you reach safely?

Chaeyoung: Yes, you? You didn’t get in trouble right...

Jaehyun: Got my ear bitten off for not notifying my manager, but my left ear is still intact to hear your melodious voice.

Chaeyoung felt a mix of guilt and butterflies fluttering in her at Jaehyun’s words. The last thing she wanted was someone to get in trouble, but Jaehyun’s compliment didn’t go unnoticed. 

Chaeyoung: Your too sweet >~<

Jaehyun: Aren’t you supposed to be feeling guilty for me? :(

Chaeyoung: You wish.

Jaehyun: Where do you want to go next time?

Chaeyoung: Seoul Tower maybe? 

Jaehyun: Sure! Although we should give a little gap though.

Chaeyoung: Yeah, your right.

Jaehyun: K see you then~ 

I should give Jungwoo’s phone back now. Goodnight !

Chaeyoung scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, why was Jaehyun using someone elses phone instead of his own? In the midst of thoughts, Chaeyoung didn’t read over her message and felt a shiver run down her spine as she reread the message she sent.

Chaeyoung: Night! <3

_ Why the fuck wasn’t there a delete option on Instagram?  _ Out of all the symbols on her phone she had to pick a heart. Gritting her teeth, she threw her phone onto the ground and covered herself with a blanket in embarrassment. Closing her eyes shut, she forced herself to block out those butterflies out of her chest and let sleep take over her.

_ April 30, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

“When do you get your phone back again?” Jaemin nonchalantly asked as he looked out the window of the room Jaehyun shared with Jungwoo.

“When I learn how to be more _ responsible,  _ or some shit like that.” Jaehyun let out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling of his room from his bed. After his manager found out where he went with Chaeyoung, he was not only yelled at, but also got his phone taken away. His manager was quite pissed that Jaehyun hadn’t notified anyone about his sudden trip. As is, he wasn’t a grown ass adult.

“Well sucks to suck,” Jaemin turned around to Jaehyun and gave him a shrug along with a wry look, “Who even ratted you out?” Jaehyun just shrugged aimlessly, he didn’t mind much about his phone, his main worry was how he was going to talk to Chaeyoung. “I mean does it even matter, you don’t even text much on your phone.” 

“I was texting a close friend on Instagram,” Jaehyun dryly responded as Jaemin took a seat besides Jaehyun.

“Use Jungwoo’s then.”

“Used it once then realized Instagram on safari is shit.” 

“I was planning to get Instagram...but...then the dating rumors…” Jaemin spoke with a hint of defeat in his voice.  _ Shit,  _ Jaehyun thought to himself, he had forgotten the real reason why Jaemin was in his room. 

“Are the comments that bad on twitter?” Jaehyun asked as he laid a hand on Jaemin’s back.

“Yeah, it’s like I can’t even have a friend when I finally get one.” Jaemin mumbled under his breath. 

“That’s the price of fame, isn’t it?” Jaehyun commented as he pulled himself up and looked sympathetically at Jaemin. Jaemin had made his acting debut one year ago, but only recently was he whipped into dating rumors with his co actresses, who also happened to be his friend. “Just ignore it, it’ll go away, I promise.”

“Sure.” Jaemin muttered but his voice said otherwise, taking a deep breath, Jaehyun quickly switched the topic as he swung his legs over the bed, now sitting besides Jaemin.

“How’s dream?”

“Fine I guess, Haechan has been feeling under the weather with two comebacks and concerts so close with each other.” Jaemin gave another shrug, feeling emotionless. 

“That sucks,” Jaehyun spoke unsure what else to say. “Hope he gets better.” They sat there with only peaceful silence between them, before Jaemin broke it.

“How’s Yeri?”

“She’s fine.” Jaemin turned around surprised to hear an emotionless tone in Jaehyun’s voice.

“What’s wrong?”

“Chaeyoung.”

“What about her? How do you know her? Are you talking about Son? Or Park? Are you dating them-” Jaemin blubbered an array of questions, only falling silent as Jaehyun clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Shh,” Jaehyun shushed Jaemin before letting go of his mouth, “SM partnered up with YG for me to date Park Chaeyoung, to create some clout,” Jaehyun paused, taking in Jaemin’s slack-jawed face before continuing, “And it’ll go on for a least a year, and afterwards we’ll break up. Plus I’m not allowed to tell anyone except Nct, so…” Jaehyun trailed off uncertainly. 

“Well,” Jaemin sucked in a sharp breath, “That’s sexy.” Jaemin laid onto the bed as Jaehyun gave him a flabbergasted look.

“Sexy!? How can you think that, I mean I’ll be playing with her feelings all year and-” Jaemin cut off Jaehyun before he could go any further,

“Don’t be dumb, it’s her playing with your feelings. I’ve seen you the past couple of days, the way you look at your phone as if it’s golden. I thought at first it was Yeri, but now I realized it was just some other girl.” Jaemin finished off with a sigh.

“What the heck are you saying, I looked at Yeri the same way!” Jaehyun’s voice had escalated now, he couldn’t believe what Jaemin was saying, of course he loved Yeri!

“ _ Looked.”  _

“What?” Jaehyun questioned breathlessly.

“You said _looked_ , you used past tense.” Jaehyun paled at Jaemin’s words. “Bro I don’t know what’s going on with you and Yeri, but you need to straighten things out. Whether it’s breaking up with her, or salvaging your guy's relationship, clean up before it becomes impossible to clean up.” Jaemin got up and gave a pat on Jaehyun’s head. “For the first time in a long time, I think it’s you who needs advice not me. I should go now, bye Jae.”

“Bye Jaemin,” Jaehyun waved his hand but his mind was somewhere else. Giving a small smile, Jaemin left the room. Jaehyun gave out a breath and stared out the window and thought to himself,  _ does this mean I’ve fallen out of love with Yeri?  _


	5. In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung goes out with her friends do relax a bit, but she learns some interesting information...

_ May 8, 2020 _

Chaeyoung Pov

It had been a little more than five days since Chaeyoung last texted Jaehyun with the heart emoji,  _ is he avoiding me because of that?  _ The only confidence she had in him, was the fact it wasn’t seen, yet. As Chaeyoung slipped on her coat she scrolled through her phone aimlessly, waiting for Jisoo to come out of her room.

“Ready?” Jisoo called out to Chaeyoung as she walked towards Chaeyoung.

“Yes, you?” Chaeyoung asked, pocketing her phone away as Jisoo nodded her head.

“Let’s go then.” Pulling they’re masks up, they slipped out together into the starlit sky. Jisoo and Chaeyoung had planned to meet up with Sooyoung and Yeri for a while now, but with Covid-19 precautions and such, the meet ups had been delayed. After a long time, they finally were able to reschedule. Chaeyoung was quite thankful for this meetup, it let her mind free from worrying about Jaehyun’s unanswered texts. Jisoo was the only one who knew about the idiotic text message, and Chaeyoung would like to keep it that way. 

\------

Stepping out of the car, Chaeyoung and Jisoo eyed each other before entering the bar. Thankfully, it wasn’t completely full and the only people were the staff members lounging around the area. Jisoo spotted Yeri and Sooyoung, and hurried over while Chaeyoung took her time inspecting her surroundings. YG rarely allowed they’re female artists to visit clubs and bars, but Jisoo and Jennie both were known to break these rules. Whereas, Chaeyoung liked to take the safe route and not take any risks.

“Hey! Come sit! We already ordered some drinks, is that okay?” Sooyoung asked as Chaeyoung and Jisoo slipped off they’re coats and slid in front of Sooyoung and Yeri in the booth.

“It’s fine, not like Chaeyoung knows any drinks name.” Jisoo teased as Yeri stifled a laugh. Yeri was a much closer friend to Jisoo, but Chaeyoung was more reserved and spoke more to only Sooyoung.

“That’s cause I actually listen to rules.” Chaeyoung retorted.

“Sure.” Jisoo giggled before turning to Yeri and Sooyoung, “Is anyone else coming?” Before they could answer, a waiter appeared and placed they’re drinks in front of them. As Chaeyoung took a sip, Yeri spoke.

“Jaehyun, and Eunwoo, is that okay?” Chaeyoung almost spit out her drink into her cup at Sooyoung’s words.

“W-Who?” Chaeyoung stammered.

“Jaehyun, my boyfriend and his friend.” Yeri stated causally before sipping her drink as if nothing happened. Chaeyoung felt Jisoo eye her from the corner of her eye to check if she was okay.

“Boyfriend?” Chaeyoung prodded tentatively, she didn’t mean to pry but curiosity won over her. Without looking up from her drink, Yeri answered her.

“I’ve been dating Jaehyun since I was a trainee. On and off though.” After Yeri finished off speaking, Chaeyoung got up and announced she had to use the washroom. Sooyoung and Yeri barely acknowledged her, but Jisoo was watching Chaeyoung carefully. 

Chaeyoung stumbled into the bathroom, grasping the walls for grip. She felt a snap under her feet and rolled her eyes as she saw the broken heel on the ground. Hobbling to the sink she looked at herself in the mirror, feeling disgusted with herself then ever.  _ How could I have feelings for a guy who already has a girlfriend?  _ The nausea clawed at her throat, but she forced it back down, she needed to put on a face, at least for Jisoo. 

“Right, right, that’s fine.” Chaeyoung twisted her head to see a figure entering the bathroom while talking on they’re phone, Chaeyoung internally groaned. The last thing she wanted was her name on headlines tomorrow morning about how she was an alcoholic. “Chaeyoung? Is that you?” Realization dawned on Chaeyoung it was only Yeri, and felt her shoulders relaxed. “One sec, let me call your back.” Yeri slipped the phone back into her purse and rushed to Chaeyoung. “What’s wrong Chaeyoung?” 

“Nothing-” Chaeyoung objected at first before groaning painfully as she clutched her stomach. Yeri carefully wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung and led her to the ground of the bathroom. Usually Chaeyoung would’ve felt thankful, but this action just made Chaeyoung more disgusted with herself. 

“Do you want me to call Jisoo?” Yeri offered kindly as she searched through her purse for some sort of pain relief. Chaeyoung shook her head. “Here,” Yeri handed a tablet to Chaeyoung, “I don’t know if it’ll help much, but it's the only thing in my bag.” Chaeyoung thanked her with a smile and slipped it into her mouth. After her stomach calmed down, Chaeyoung rested her head against the wall. 

“Sorry I took you away from your phone.” Chaeyoung apologized, feeling much more guiltier than that. Yeri gave out a defeated sigh,

“It wasn’t that big of the deal.”

“Who was it,” Chaeyoung quickly added, “You don’t have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it.” Although Chaeyoung was close with Sooyoung, she barely knew anything about Yeri. 

“Jaehyun,” Yeri muttered, “He cancelled at the last minute,.” Chaeyoung felt a pang of sympathy as she thought to herself,  _ does he know...about me coming? Is that why?  _ “He’s been like that since the start of the month almost.”  _ Wasn’t that the same time he learnt about the project…? _

_ “ _ He’s never like this with me,” Yeri hesitated, “It’s usually me ghosting him.” Chaeyoung shifted uneasily on the ground, this wasn’t the easiest subject to talk about with someone she barely knew. Yeri gazed off into the distance with a blank expression on her face. Chaeyoung cleared her throat softly, breaking the silence and bringing Yeri back to reality. “Right!” Yeri shook her head and jumped up from her spot and gave a hand to Chaeyoung. “They’re probably looking for us,” Chaeyoung took the hand, and Yeri lifted her up with a little hop. 

“Or maybe they’re too busy drinking.” Chaeyoung joked. 

“Knowing Sooyoung, probably.” Yeri commented as she eyed Chaeyoung’s heels. “What happened there?” Yeri asked as she pointed to the heel. Chaeyoung gave a sheepish smile, as she took the shoe off.

“Might’ve tripped a bit.” 

“You remind me of Seulgi.” Yeri shook her head playfully before handing her a ball of tape. 

“Do you have a whole convenient store there?” Chaeyoung said with a speechless face as she attempted to tape the heel back onto the shoe.

“Eh, Irene likes to store her things in my bag.” Yeri commented with a smile. They took their time taping the heel back, giggling like little girls, Chaeyoung began to forget about her troubles.

After they finally fit the shoe back onto Chaeyoung’s feet, they walked out of the bathroom together. Chaeyoung quickly noticed something out of place, beside they’re booth stood two tall figures. But Yeri was slow to notice. 

“Sooyoung! Did you miss us…” Yeri trailed off as she noticed the figures as well, but even far away she quickly recognized them. “Jaehyun?” Chaeyoung's eyes grew wide and felt a lump in her throat as she swallowed. 


	6. 100 Ways To Leave Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is pretty much self explanatory...hehe

_ May 8, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

_ “Yes.” _

“No.”

__ _ “Yes.” _

“For the hundredth time, I’m not going, Eunwoo.” Jaehyun exhaled a breath of air into Jungwoo’s phone. He was currently seated inside his car, calling Eunwoo, who was trying to convince Jaehyun to go to the bar.

__ _ “Whyyy though?” _

“Why do you want to go so badly? Wasn’t your comeback a couple of days ago, what happened to promotions?” Jaehyun commented frustrated. When Yeri asked him if he wanted to go to the bar a couple of days ago, he agreed, inviting Eunwoo as well. But now that he learned from Yeri’s Instagram that Chaeyoung was there as well, the last thing he wanted was to be awkward. 

_ “The company is too busy going through lawsuits. Plus, I want to get drunk. Pleaseeee,”  _ Jaehyun rolled his eyes at Eunwoo’s begging, Jaehyun wasn’t that dumb. The real reason why Eunwoo wanted to go was to see Sooyoung.  _ “Also, think of this as a chance to break up with Yeri.”  _

“Are you crazy!? In front of Chaeyoung!? No way!” Jaehyun snapped into the phone.

_ “It would make a pretty cool kdrama. Break up with Yeri and then propose to Chaeyoung right afterwards.”  _

“You really need a break from watching that stuff, plus I don’t think of Chaeyoung that way.” Jaehyun retorted back.

__ _ “Sure man, sureeee.”  _ Jaehyun glared into the black screen of the phone at Eunwoo sarcastic comment before taking a deep breath, 

“Fine.”

_ “Huh?” _ Eunwoo replied confused about what Jaehyun was speaking about.

“I’ll pick you up. We’ll go together.”

_ “But, wait, what, hold on, didn’t you tell Yeri you weren’t-” _ Jaehyun hung up the phone, cutting off Eunwoo. Relaxing his shoulders, Jaehyun started the car and drove off to pick up Eunwoo and go to the damn meetup.

\------

“No it’s fine, I should get going soon,” Jaehyun reassured Sooyoung who was telling him to sit down at the booth. Eunwoo gave him a perplexed look of confusion.

“But didn’t you say you wanted to-” Eunwoo started,

“I came here to talk to Yeri, I’m not planning to stay.” Jaehyun harshly retorted back, shooting Eunwoo a glare. Eunwoo fell silent as he awkwardly stood there beside the booth, unsure what to do.

“This isn’t like you Jaehyun, is everything okay?” Sooyoung asked worriedly, as Jisoo minded her own business and sipped her drink.

“Yes. I just….I need to talk to Yeri and I’ll be off.” Jaehyun replied calmly, trying to maintain his composure. Sooyoung eyed Jaehyun suspiciously but didn’t press.

“Well, Yeri and Chaeyoung should be back soon.” Sooyoung finished off before turning to Eunwoo to start up a conversation. Jaehyun didn’t have to wait long for Yeri, he began to see two figures come closer, one that looked much like Yeri’s.

“Sooyoung! Did you miss us…” She called out, but then fell silent as Jaehyun and her made eye contact. Patting Chaeyoung’s arm, she ran over to Jaehyun with a smile on her face. Jaehyun tried to ignore the look on Chaeyoung's face and distracted himself by staring into Yeri’s chocolate eyes. “I didn’t know you were coming today!” 

“Aww, you guys are so cute!” Sooyoung commented, nudging Eunwoo to follow as well. Jisoo watched them with the corner of her eye, but her focus was still on Chaeyoung. 

“Yeri, can we…” Jaehyun shifted uneasily while looking around, “Can we talk?” Yeri’s face faltered slightly, but was quickly replaced with a smile, 

“Sure!” When Yeri didn’t move Jaehyun added on,

“Outside, please?” 

“Right, okay…” Yeri’s face blushed in embarrassment, as Jaehyun led her outside. When they were finally out of earshot, they awkwardly stood in front of each other under the moonlight sky. “What did you want to talk about?” Yeri asked warily.

“Let’s break up,” Jaehyun said as calmly as possible. Jaehyun had expected Yeri to yell at him or at least have some reaction. But all Jaehyun got was a blank expression.

“Okay.” Yeri’s response stunned Jaehyun. He gave out a little a scoff as he looked away from her,

“Do you not care about our relationship that much?” 

“Say’s the guy who's breaking up with me!” Yeri threw up her hands, “What do you want me to do? Cry? Yell?”

“I don’t know…” Jaehyun stammered at a loss for words, “I know you Yeri, this isn’t you. Just show your true feelings!”

“Why should I see? Huh? So you can tell your friends how you played with a girl for the last five years only to break her heart?” Yeri cried out loud, her brave face gone. It was as if someone slapped Jaehyun in the face, is that what she taught of him?

“I’m not like that.” Jaehyun’s voice almost sounded like a whisper, but Yeri heard him.

“Why else would you have brought Eunwoo with you as your wingman? It’s like you wanted to embarrass me on purpose.” Yeri’s voice spoke with a hint of bitterness. 

“Y-Your misunderstanding things…” Jaehyun trailed off, his eyes close to tears. Yeri gave out a laugh,

“You know, I find it funny. I invited you here to talk about something different.”

“What is it?” Jaehyun warily asked,

Yeri inhaled deeply. “I was going to propose to you.”

_ May 8, 2020 _

Chaeyoung Pov

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Sooyoung asked as she sneaked in looks through the window. At the table, she was the only one who didn’t know about the Chaeyoung and Jaehyun project. Or as the staff members called it, a  _ Jaerose  _ scandal.

“Couple stuff probably,” Eunwoo commented as he scrolled through his phone while taking drinks. Chaeyoung looked carefully at Jaehyun’s friend,  _ did he know about the project? Or was he clueless like Sooyoung?  _ Suddenly a sound of flesh on flesh caught the attention of all four of them. 

“What the fuck…” Sooyoung trailed off as she ran out, with Eunwoo trailing behind her. Jisoo twisted her head to Chaeyoung with a wary expression on her face.

“We should get out before it gets too messy.” Chaeyoung nodded in agreement with Jisoo’s words. “The car is only parked nearby, it won’t take long.” Slipping on their coats they headed to the parking lot and were shocked to find Yeri screaming at an unfazed Jaehyun. His face had a red welt growing, but his eyes stayed calm as if he wasn’t slapped momentarily ago.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, I WON’T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS JAEHYUN!” Yeri’s voice was like thunder in the silent air, it was surprising no one had noticed them yet.

“Yeri, Yeri, calm down.” Sooyoung soothed, as she wrapped her arms around Yeri. If it wasn’t for Sooyoung, Jaehyun would probably be on the ground by now. As Jisoo and Chaeyoung waited for their car, Yeri finally quieted down and was now hugging Sooyoung tightly as she sobbed out loud. 

“We’ll be going now.” Jisoo and Chaeyoung bowed to the four of them but were barely acknowledged, except by Jaehyun. 

His eyes never left Chaeyoung, even after she entered the car. Even when the car pulled out of the lot. Even when Eunwoo began dragging him to his car. His eyes never left her. The scary part? Yeri saw everything. 


	7. Fools In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly fluff, but you can expect more stuff next chapter :)

_ May 17, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

Had it only been nine days since the bar incident? Had it been only nine days ago that he broke up with Yeri? After years of on and off, he finally cut it with Yeri, nine days ago. Shouldn’t he be more sad?

“Jaehyun?” Lost in his thoughts, Jaehyun barely noticed Johnny come up from behind him. “Are you ready to go?” Jaehyun looked into the mirror, and even though he knew he looked handsome on the outside, inside of himself, he felt ugly.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun choked out, trying to ignore the stare Johnny was giving him. Nct 127 had to be on stage in 10 minutes for they’re concert and Jaehyun needed to fix himself before he broke down. Johnny placed a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, and opened his palm showing off an object. Jaehyun peered at it carefully, and quickly identified it as his phone. “How…” Jaehyun trailed off, astonished. If a manager was to take a phone away they would only give it back after many months.

“Taeyong convinced our manager that you needed it,” Johnny gave a smirk at Jaehyun’s suprised face, “Just don’t be dumb, and lose it again.” Jaehyun picked the phone out of Johnny’s palm, and sat down onto the dressing bench.

“Johnny! Come here!” Jaehyun and Johnny looked up at the sound of they’re manager's voice, calling for Johnny.

“I’ll be right back.” Jaehyun nodded in acknowledgement at Johnny’s words, before going back to his phone. He had over hundreds of new messages, but he only wanted to talk to one person. 

Chaeyoung: Night <3

Jaehyun scanned the date sent, and his face fell as he realized it was the same day they went out together. Had she not tried to get in contact with him afterwards? Jaehyun was tempted to start up another conversation, but then he remembered his fight with Yeri the other day. Had she heard them?

///

_ May 8, 2020 _

Yeri inhaled deeply. “I was going to propose to you.” Jaehyun stared at her dumbfounded, the idea of marriage never came into his mind. They were both young and had so many years left to love, why would Yeri be interested in marriage so early in they’re careers and lives?

“Yeri…” Jaehyun started,

“Stop.” Yeri placed a hand in front of Jaehyun’s face, “I don’t want to hear your sorry excuses.” Yeri pulled the hand down, and lifted her head up into the air before speaking, “I just want to know one thing.”

“Yes?”

“Why did you leave me?” Yeri spoke as she brought her head down, and exhaled a breath of air.

“Does that matter?” Jaehyun asked tentatively.

“Yes. And don’t lie. I’ve been with you for five years, I would know.” 

“I have…” Jaehyun paused nervously, “I have feelings for someone else…”

“That’s a lie.” Yeri stammered, but her voice seemed to tell a different story. 

Jaehyun shook his head, “It’s the truth.” Yeri wasn’t one for violence, but the feeling of her palm against Jaehyun’s cheek, made him suddenly realized how much he just made a mistake telling

“What the fuck…” Yeri trailed under her breath before lunging towards Jaehyun, “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,” From the corner of his eyes, Jaehyun could see Sooyoung rushing towards them, “I WON’T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS JAEHYUN!” It hurt to see Yeri, his best friend since trainee days like this. But who was at fault for this? Himself.

Jaehyun watched Sooyoung wrap her arms around Yeri, and after what felt like forever, Jaehyun let his body relax. 

“Hey Jaehyun, let’s go?” Eunwoo whispered into Jaehyun’s ears, but Jaehyun was far more distracted by Chaeyoung. She was standing beside Jisoo, her eyes somewhere else, probably to run away from the mess. Even as Eunwoo nudged him, Jaehyun’s eyes were only focused on Chaeyoung. It was if his eyes were magnets to her body, and he just couldn’t peel away. Even after she entered the car, Jaehyun’s eyes never left her. Even as she turned around to look one last time at the mess, their eyes met for a second before she pulled away.

“Jaehyun!” Jaehyun was snapped out of his trance, as he got slapped for the second time that day, but instead by his friend. “What is wrong with you, let’s get the fuck out of here.” Eunwoo hissed under his breath. As Jaehyun walked away with his friend, he felt Yeri’s eyes on him, but shrugged it off.  _ Did she see me staring at Chaeyoung, like a fool? _

_ /// _

Jaehyun: Hey

Jaehyun’s fingers hovered over the keypad, wondering if he should add more, but then decided against it.  _ It’s better to keep it simple.  _ Jaehyun was about to click off his phone when he saw a bubble showing Chaeyoung typing appear. His breath hitched for a moment as he awaited for her reply. 

Chaeyoung: Hey

Chaeyoung: Finally decided to reply to me?

Jaehyun: I had my phone taken away for a bit. Sorry bout that.

Chaeyoung: It’s fine, was it because of the...trip we went?

Jaehyun: Yeah :/

Chaeyoung: Sorry about that~

Jaehyun: Nah it’s not your fault haha. 

Chaeyoung; Still...anyways, isn’t your concert today

Jaehyun smiled to himself for a moment,  _ she remembered.  _

Jaehyun: Yeah.

Chaeyoung: Good luck ! We should meet up tomorrow at Seoul Tower!

Jaehyun: Thanks! Sounds good :D

Jaehyun knew they would have to talk about what happened at the bar, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the moment when he could. 

“Jaehyun we have to be on 5!” Taeyong peeked his head into the dressing room calling for Jaehyun as he got up from his seat. 

“Coming!” Jaehyun threw his phone onto the bench before running to catch up with Taeyong and the others. 

\------

That night went by with smiles and laughter. From the moment he took a step onto the stage, Jaehyun felt free from his worries. Even after the concert ended and when they went back to the dorms, Jaehyun laid in bed feeling loose. Everything seemed to be perfect at that moment.

But little did he know that this feeling wouldn’t last long. 


	8. Panorama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go downfall from here...

**Dispatch reports BTS’s Jungkook, NCT’s Jaehyun, ASTRO’s Cha Eunwoo, and Seventeen’s Mingyu were all present at Itaewon club during coronavirus breakout**

BTS's Jungkook, Seventeen's Mingyu, NCT's Jaehyun, and ASTRO's Cha Eun Woo were the rumored 'Itaewon Idols' who had visited the clubs on April 25th. The four started from they’re dorms and went to a club together. Seventeen’s Mingyu is also identified to visit a friend’s house soon afterwards. However, after the waves of coronavirus infections started from the Itaewon clubs and South Korea saw up to 4 degrees of infections, the government ordered everyone that had visited the Itaewon clubs from April 24th to May 2nd to stay at home for 14 days.

According to Dispatch, the four idols got tested and their tests came out negative. However, because coronavirus can stay dormant for up to 14 days, the four idols had to originally stay home until May 10th. However, Cha Eun Woo went to all of ASTRO's comeback promotions, including 'Music Bank', and 'Show! Music Core'. Jaehyun also MC'ed for 'Inkigayo' on the 27th, 3rd, and 10th. Neither Jungkook nor Mingyu had official schedules.

'A', a witness, said, "I was there and I also tested negative. But I stayed home." One of the clubs that the four visited actually received a ban on group gatherings because it is a cross between a bar and a club, and social distancing is basically impossible

_ [+2311 -1239] Haha, that’s funny. Now idiotic fans won’t pit wars against each other  _

_ [+2193 -312] They’re grown a*s adults, they should be able to do whatever they want. But people need to stop defending their behavior. _

_ [+789 -543] Handsome faces >~< _

_ [+1392 -124] That’s so f*cking dumb, they could of passed something if they weren’t being careful. _

_ [+2144 -12] The dumbest part is the fact the ban happened on the 24th and they visited on 25th. It’s just that dispatch caught them, and y'all afraid for your favs.  _

_ [+123 -12] Can’t believe they’re idioticy. Smh.  _

  
  
  


_ May 18, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

“Have you seen the news?” Yuta questioned Jaehyun, as he entered the dining room carrying a bowl of cereal. They had all woken up late after they’re concert and were munching on their breakfasts, getting ready for the long day ahead. Today was the last day for last minute preparations for Neo Zone repackage release, which meant they wouldn’t have many breaks that day.

“No, why?” Jaehyun paused as he swallowed his bite, “Dating rumors?”

“No,” Yuta slid his phone to Jaehyun as he took a seat in front of Jaehyun. “Your little outing with your friends came on the news.” Jaehyun’s face paled as he scrolled through the article slowly. His eyes focused onto the comments, but before he could begin reading, the phone was snatcched away.

“You shouldn’t be reading that part.” Taeyong said as he handed the phone back to Yuta. Taeyong had his own fair of hate, until a while ago, Taeyong used to wake up to comments ten times worse than that. 

“It’s even worse that SM lied and stated you didn’t go out.” Yuta added on while shaking his head. 

“SM did that?” Jaehyun spoke astonished. With they’re busy schedules, they never got a hold of this  _ statement,  _ maybe Jaehyun should’ve read the 97 liner chat. 

“And Bighit, Fantigo and Pledis...yeah...” Yuta trailed off at the look on Jaehyun’s face.

“Well there goes your phone...again.” Johnny spoke as he entered the room. 

“Fuck my life.”

“Should we delay the repackage?” Mark spoke for the first time since the news came out.

“We can try, but I dunno if SM will budge-” Taeyong started,

“No.” Jaehyun quickly cut him off, “I don’t want you guys to delay something just cause of my mistakes.”

“Jaehyun…” Taeyong hesitated for a moment, “It’s not going to be a easy ride for you if we don’t delay it.” 

Jaehyun bit the bottom of his lips nervously, “That’s okay.” Taeyong looked at Taeil who was washing the dishes with Jungwoo in the kitchen which was adjoined with the dining room.

“What are you looking at me for? You're the leader.” Taeil gave out a chuckle before going back to drying the dishes. 

Taeyong turned back to Jaehyun, “Fine. The schedule will go on.” Taeyong added on quickly, “But the moment it goes downhill for you, tell me...please.” Jaehyun nodded in agreement, although he knew he would never do that. He couldn’t burden Taeyong with more of his mistakes. 

“What happened to the Jaerose project?” Mark mused to himself.

“Probably going to be cancelled, or pushed back.” Jaehyun replied bluntly, Dispatch already took the pictures, but after this, SM would probably cut off all ties with them. 

“Well, we should go to practice, we’re already late.” Taeyoung announced as he slipped on his coat. “Also Jaehyun, try not to use your phone much.” Jaehyun nodded as he finished off his breakfast. 

\------

“I’ll be right back.” Jaehyun spoke as he slipped out of the practice room, leaving the rest of the members dancing. There was a high chance they didn’t hear him, but it wasn’t like they would notice either way. He slipped into the corner and opened his phone, for the first time that day.

Chaeyoung: I saw the article...is everything okay? Are you okay? 

Jaehyun felt a pang of guilt for not reading this text earlier, but another part of him was giddy,  _ she cares about me…wait why do I care that she cares about me...what's wrong with me?  _ Jaehyun shook his head, blocking out his thoughts before sending a reassuring message to Chaeyoung. He skimmed the frantic 97 liners chat, smirking to himself as he learnt Eunwoo was in deep shit as much as he was.

Chaeyoung: That’s good to hear…

Jaehyun smiled as a notification popped onto his screen, he clicked on it quickly, ignoring the rampant messages from the 97 liners.

Chaeyoung: Do you still want to meet up at Seoul Tower…?

Any reasonable person would’ve said no, but Jaehyun wasn’t a reasonable person. 

Jaehyun: I’m in, same time? 

Chaeyoung: How bout 8?

Jaehyun: K, See you then.

“Jaehyun! Where the fuck are you?” Jaehyun spun around and stuffed his phone into his pocket as he hurried back to the practice room. Standing at the doorway stood Nct’s choreographer, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Where were you?”   
“Bathroom.” Jaehyun lied. The choreographer eyed him, but if he was curious he didn’t press. As Jaehyun entered the room, he felt the member’s eyes on him, but he just ignored it. Because he was going to see Chaeyoung, and nothing would stop him. At least that’s what he thought. 

\------

“Where are you going?” Jungwoo asked as he sat perched on the bed.

“To meet Yeri.” Jaehyun spoke as he sprayed cologne around him. He hadn’t exactly told his members yet about his breakup with her, and until then he would use her as an excuse.

“But, you never wear cologne when you meet her-”

“Well I decided to try something new.” Jaehyun quickly cut him off, as he threw on his coat. Spring time was chilly as ever, even in the evenings it felt as if it was winter time. 

“Have fun.” Jungwoo cooly stated before adding on, “To be honest, I would advise you not to go especially after the news earlier today but...knowing how stubborn you are...” 

“Well I’m going.” Jaehyun stated as he checked himself out one last time in the mirror.

“Thought so.” Jungwoo muttered under his breath.

“Bye.” 

“Bye….just be careful.” Jungwoo trailed off uncertainly as he realized Jaehyun hadn’t heard of him. But he shrugged it off before going back to his book. 

\------

Chaeyoung pov

“It really is beautiful here when it’s night” Her voice sounded like a whisper in the night sky. She turned to look at Jaehyun when he didn’t reply, to see he was already staring at her. 

“Sorry.” Jaehyun muttered under his breath, turning away as he blushed a deep color of red. 

Chaeyoung shifted uneasily. “What happened...at the bar...that day?” Chaeyoung nervously asked. If Jaehyun wasn’t going to address it, she would. From the corner of her eye she watched Jaehyun’s adam apple bob. 

“You probably know by now, I was dating...Yeri.” She could tell it was hard for Jaehyun to say her name, but  _ why? _

__ “Right…”  _ Yeah not even by you, but by someone else.  _ Chaeyoung thought to herself.

“I broke up with her.” Jaehyun calmly stated.

“Why,” Chaeyoung began to ask, but suddenly Jaehyun’s phone began to ring. As Jaehyun excused himself to pick it up, she focused carefully on a star. Closing her eyes she took in the smell of fresh air surrounder her,  _ what if there was a shooting star? What would I wish for? _ It felt like there were a million stars in the sky, and if one was to fall down it would get easily replaced. If she felt out of Jaehyun’s grace, would she get replaced? Was Yeri falling like a star, and was Chaeyoung replacing her? 

“Chaeyoung…” Chaeyoung turned around to a pale faced Jaehyun, and at that moment Chaeyoung realized something was wrong. Did Jaehyun’s manager find out they were outh together? Did Yeri learn about them? Or...“Dispatch released the pictures.”  _ Fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda rushed, sorry bout that >~<


	9. My Love Is A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun meets up with Lee Soo Man to talk about the reason Dispatch exposing incident.

**[BREAKING] Blackpink’s Rosé and NCT’s Jaehyun reportedly spotted on a date back in April 26 2020!**

Local news tabloid Dispatch released a report on May 18 that the two idols are dating. They released photos taken of Blackpink’s Rose and Nct’s Jaehyun enjoying a late-night date together at Han River on April 26. According to the report, Jaehyun and Jennie met up at the start of the bridge together, and went on a walk across the bridge. Later they dined together at a nearby Sushi Restaurant. It also seems that photos of them in similar places were taken only a couple months before.

According to Dispatch, the two had also gone on a walk on the beach on May 12 and many instagrams pictures taken around the same place can confirm this to be true. 

SM and YG have yet to release a statement on this.

_ [+9024 123] Damn! This sure isn’t SM’s year. First Heechul, Chen, then Jaehyun and then another Jaehyun. Who's next? I guess this year is YG 2.0. Although people need to stop calling this a scandal, guess people can now change meanings of words in the dictionary, now.  _

_ [+2311 -1239] Congratulations to the two, they should be allowed to freely date. They’re humans too, people are blowing this up too big in the comments. _

_ [+2193 -312] Congratulations to the two! So cute! So many visuals!!! I hope they can now freely date >~< _

_ [+891 -2131] Let’s just hope Jaehyun doesn’t spread that disease to Chaeyoung :/ _

_ [+12 -1238] This reminds me of Jennie and Kai. What if this is just a fake dating plot...  _

_ May 19, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

Jaehyun felt his head throb in pain as he waited at the back of the dorms for the group’s driver. The sasaengs swarming the front of the building and especially at this time, it was too dangerous to go out in the open. Jungwoo was right, and as much as Jaehyun didn’t want to admit it, he fucked up. He had stupidly gone along with Chaeyoung and decided to hang out with her, and even though he regretted it, some part of him...enjoyed it. But to be honest, that wasn’t his biggest worry at the moment. Dispatch had released the pictures, even  _ after _ SM asked them to cancel the plan. Why though? Was it for clout? Was Dispatch that desperate for gossip? He was shaken out of his thoughts as the car drove up to him on the gravel ground. T

Jaehyun entered the car and greeted the driver as calmly as possible. Inside of him, he felt 3000 butterflies were swarming in his stomach. Already seated inside the car sat his manager, Sang-hoon. 

Sang-hoon spoke to Jaehyun as the car pulled away, “What the hell were you doing last night?”

“W-W-What do you mean? I was in the dorms last night.” Jaehyun lied.

“When I called you last night, it didn’t sound like that.” Sang-hoon retorted back as Jaehyun swallowed painfully.

“I…” Jaehyun trailed off warily, how much longer could he lie for?

“Save it for Soo Man.” Sang-hoon shook his head in disappointment before turning back out the window. “It’s easy for you to run off, but for me...I’m the one who has to pay for your mistakes.” Sang-hoon bitterly spoke as Jaehyun felt a pang of guilt in his chest. It was true, Jaehyun would get a yelling and maybe a small punishment. But his manager...his manager wouldn’t get his pay for the month or depending on the situation, get fired. Nct 127 had gone through a handful of managers before, the heaviest mistake for the company a manager could make was telling sasaengs in front of the dorms to screw off. Saseangs were a form of money to the companies, and telling them to leave was upsetting to the CEO. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun whispered under his breath, but his manager didn’t hear him. The driver peered at the rearview mirror and smiled at him full of sympathy before focusing back on the road. 

They arrived at SM entertainment’s building slightly later than they had expected, and Jaehyun and his manager rushed inside in a hurry. They waited in front of the elevator quietly, Jaehyun felt a chill go down his back as he remembered only a couple of months ago he had gone on this same elevator to visit Soo-Man.

Jaehyun and his manager walked side by side in silence down the hallways to his office room. As they finally reached the conference room, Sang-hoon pulled open the door revealing Soo-Man deep in a conversation with someone else.

Jaehyun cleared his throat catching his attention. “Ah. Hello Jaehyun. Take a seat.” Jaehyun greeted him with a bow before taking a seat as far as possible from Soo-Man. “I would like a private conversation with you Jaehyun.” The employees and his manager took the hint and filed out to wait outside. Once the room was emptied with only Jaehyun and Soo-Man, he began to speak. “What were you doing with Chaeyoung in Han River that night?” 

Jaehyun inhaled a breath of air before speaking, “I…I was just hanging out with her.” Jaehyun paused for a moment before adding on hurriedly, “Just as friends.” Soo-Man gave him a suspicious look before putting back on a poker face.

“Your manager called Red Velvet’s manager last night.” Jaehyun’s face paled at Soo-Man’s words. “It seems that you had a mutual breakup with Yeri a couple of nights ago.”  _ How did he know about Yeri? _

__ Jaehyun shifted nervously on his seat, “How...how did you hear about our relationship.”

“I have ears everywhere in the building.” Soo-Man calmly replied.  _ In other word _ s,  _ someone ratted him out. Fuck. _ Jaehyun thought to himself. “But that’s not why I called you here today. Unfortunately your scandal with your friends, and this relationship expose isn’t a good clash. But alas, the “evidence” that Dispatch gathered is much too convincing to reject. Regardless if it’s true or not.”

“So now...Chaeyoung and I have to continue fake dating?” Jaehyun asked warily, even though he knew the answer.

“Correct, of course, there will be limitations. The public seems to be responding quite well, which means we’ll most likely promote this relationship.” Soo-Man finished off, “Any questions?”

Jaehyun gave out a scoff under his breath, “How do you think you're going to promote something like this? I can’t lie about this stuff.” 

“Then don’t lie, just don’t say the whole truth. Preferably let Chaeyoung speak the most.” Soo-Man calmly replied, “And to answer your first question, that information will be discreet.” It took most of Jaehyun’s might to not laugh at that, SM just loved to treat them like toys, didn’t they? “You are now dismissed.” Lee Soo-Man pointed a hand towards the door indicating him to leave. Jaehyun pushed back his chair in relief, so he wasn’t that much in trouble. He had barely twisted open the door when he remembered something important. Jaehyun dropped his hand from the knob and turned to Soo-Man, 

“Nothing will change...right?” By nothing, Jaehyun meant; Nct’s group plans, and Sang-hoon’s future at the company. He couldn’t let others fall because of him, maybe he was being selfish. But he couldn’t bear to hold any more guilt than he already was holding. Soo-Man leaned back into his char and looked at Jaehyun carefully before responding.

“If nothing changes, nothing changes,” Soo-Man spoke, before going back to his document. “Please call in the other staff on your way out, thank you.” Jaehyun stared at Soo-Man as if he had three heads before leaving the room more confused than ever.  _ Shouldn’t even of asked,  _ Jaehyun thought to himself. 

With his mind muzzled with thoughts, Jaehyun barely remembered to tell the staff to go inside. Thankfully with his manager on his side, he finally arrived in the car and was able to let his mind free.  _ If nothing changes, nothing changes.  _ What the fuck did that mean? Does that mean if an apple tree doesn’t change then there won’t be apples? 

Jaehyun’s head began to throb again, and he placed a palm to his forehead trying to clear his mind once again. He took a deep breath and took out his phone, trying to ignore the temptation from clicking on the Naver app. The 97 liner chat was filled with frantic messages, sending and resending articles that they found. Of course, Jungkook, Eunwoo, and Mingyu took this opportunity to boast about their knowledge before Dispatch released it in the local news. Thank goodness they were smart enough to not say anything about the fake relationship between Jaehyun and Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung: Hey…..so what’s the plan?

Jaehyun had tried his best to avoid clicking on their text conversation, but what was the point? He would have to talk to her at one point. 

Jaehyun: SM said they’re releasing the statement...or something along those lines.

Chaeyoung: I see.

The brightful conversation they had the night before, was long gone and replaced with the awkward messages. They may have never dated or anything, and they might've only spoken to each other for a bit, but it still hurt. Jaehyun stared at the empty text box, maybe it was just time to give up. Thankfully, Jaehyun was saved from the car stopping in front of the dorms. The sasaengs had disappeared for the moment, which meant Jaehyun got some sort of relief for now. 

\------

Jaehyun chewed on his dinner slowly, they’re day was just full or practicing and preparing for pre-recording for Music Bank. Jungwoo had promised Jaehyun that the comments weren’t too bad, but something still felt off. Taeyong and Mark were staying late to practice for their upcoming SuperM comeback, which left the rest of 127 in silence. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Haechan broke the silence. “Soooo, how was your little meeting?” Jaehyun looked up from his food and stared at Haechan who was hiding his giggle behind his mouth. 

“It was fine,” Jaehyun replied while rolling his eyes.

“What did you guys talk about?” Johnny teased trying to maintain a straight face.

“What stuff? Wait. Does Lee Soo Man know about Yeri?” Jungwoo leaned into the table and asked with a gaped mouth. 

“No. Yes. I broke up with her.” Jaehyun finished off her food and walked into the adjoined kitchen. If it was any other time, Jaehyun would have cracked up at their dumbfounded faces, but he wasn’t in the mood for that.

“When….When did you get the time for that?” Jungwoo questioned. 

Jaehyun pretended to think as if he didn’t remember the day, “Er...I think the day I went to the bar with Eunwoo, Joy, and Yeri, so maybe like May 8th?” 

“Damn,” Taeil whispered under his breath, representing the rest of the members including Jaehyun. Saying the words out loud, felt different than in his head.

“I think I’m going to bed early, feeling a bit tired.” As Jaehyun left the room, he felt the sounds of whispers behind him. To be honest, Jaehyun never thought he would ever break up with Yeri. He had always thought that she was his  _ “soulmate”  _ or whatever that meant. As Jaehyun washed up and had tucked himself into bed, he stared at the blue screen aimlessly. His notifications were filled, but none of the messages were from the person he was waiting for. 

After wasting his time looking at nothing in particular and was about to switch off his phone, a tweet caught his eyes.  _ So SM finally sucked up they’re pride.  _ Jaehyun placed his phone down and shut his eyes trying to forgot the lie SM just made not so long ago,

“Hello, this is SM,

“Jaehyun and Rosé have feelings for each other and are dating.”

As Jaehyun slept deeply, his phone buzzed continuously. All text messages. And every single one of them was from, Yeri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update more frequently!


	10. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may or may not of noticed but the title of each chapter usually represents what the chapter will be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10, can’t believe I made it this far!
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays!

_ May 20, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

Chaeyoung slipped off her mask as she entered the van and sat next to Jennie. Lisa and Jisoo had announced that they wanted to retouch their hair before going to the set of their music video filming. As the car drove off, Chaeyoung stared at the recent texts between Jaehyun and her. She was going to stay with him for the rest of the year and it would be better to communicate with him more often...but then again she didn’t want either of them to get in trouble more than they were already in.

“Chaeyoung.” Chaeyoung pocketed her phone at Jennie’s voice.

“Yessss?” She responded, drawing out her words.

“I feel like...we haven’t talked much...after...well you know…” Jennie trailed off full of uncertainty. Right. The Jaerose project.

“I mean, we’ve both been busy-” Chaeyoung started. 

“No,” Jennie cut her off, “ _ You’ve  _ been busy. Staring at your phone all day, going out at random times. For what? That Jaehyun dude?” Chaeyoung chewed the side of her cheek nervously as she complemented Jennie’s words well… kind of?

“It’s not like that Jen.”

“Then, tell me why you're on your phone 24/7.” Jennie bitterly responded. Chaeyoung stared at Jennie as if she grew a third head, Jennie could be bitter sometimes but this wasn’t like her.

“What’s wrong Jennie? Tell me.” Chaeyoung comfortingly asked. Jennie looked away from her and stared out the window mournfully. 

“I-” Jennie exhaled a breath of air, “I...I don’t want you to fall into the same mistakes I did.”

“What do you mean?” Chaeyoung tilted her head confused. 

“Remember how Kai and I,  _ dated?”  _ Jennie turned back to Chaeyoung, with water filled to the rim of her eyes as Chaeyoung nodded her head. “I don’t want you to fall in love with Jaehyun, but only to be broken up once again because…well because....” Jennie trailed off as she searched for the right words.

“...Companies.” Chaeyoung finished off as Jennie nodded her head.“But I don't even like Jaehyun!” She objected.

“Sure,” Jennie gave a scoff, “That’s what they all say. To be honest, I don’t give a double shit if you date. But, I just don’t want to see you heartbroken.”

“I understand Jennie, I won’t fall for him,” Chaeyoung stated as she began to turn around to the window.

“Promise me,” Jennie spoke with a cold voice, still staring at Chaeyoung.

“Huh?” 

“Promise me that you won’t fall in love with him.” Jennie continued, her voice now pleading. 

Chaeyougn shifted uneasily in her seat, “Sure Jen, sure.”  _ Puppy love, that’s what I was feeling before for Jaehyun, nothing more. _

__ “Say it,” Jennie repeated her face still straight.

Chaeyoung warily responded, “I...promise...I won’t fall in love with...Jaehyun…” She trailed off worridley. “Is everything okay Jeni?”

Jennie shook her head as if coming out of a trance. “Huh?” They stared at each other for a moment before Jennie peeled away. “Sir!” Jennie brightly called out to the driver, “Are we there yet?”

“Close.” The driver responded as if nothing had happened, and even their manager was silent. 

“Thank you!” Jennie exclaimed before taking out her phone and going onto Instagram leaving Chaeyoung staring at Jennie, trying to understand what just happened to her friend. 

_ May 20, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

“I thought it was a thoughtless rumor, I mean we were dating at that time. And of course, I trusted you,” Yeri said as she calmly sipped her lemon smoothie, making sure not a drop touched her upper lip. Jaehyun had woken up that morning, with hundreds of texts from Yeri curious about the statement from SM about the relationship between him and Chaeyoung. So he decided to take a little trip with her to a nearby coffee shop. “So were you cheating on me then?” Yeri placed the cup down gently, staring at Jaehyun with curiosity deep in her eyes. 

“Yerim…” 

“Shh,” Yeri hushed Jaehyun, “Don’t beat around the bush, just tell me the truth.”

Jaehyun hesitated for a moment, “I...I was just hanging out with her at that time.”

“So you never kissed her? Never went on  _ dates, _ with her?” Yeri questioned suspiciously.

“Not at the time I was dating you-”

Yeri cut off Jaehyun before he could continue, “But you brought her to the  _ bridge,  _ why there of all places?” Jaehyun shifted uneasily at the question, Yeri and Jaehyun had history on that bridge. It was an important place to them, and Jaehyun had to admit, bringing Chaeyoung there was a jerk action.

“It was the safest place I thought of.” The moment the words fell from Jaehyun’s mouth, he regretted it.

“So you asked her out. Wonderful.” Yeri bitterly replied. “So, I guess I was kinda like your mistress.”

Jaehyun’s face felt hot at her words, “N-No it’s not like that,” Jaehyun stuttered.

“You sure got over me quickly.” Yeri paused for a moment, “Did you ever...even loved me?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun firmly replied as Yeri gave out a laugh. “What’s funny?”

“Remember that day when we all went to that restaurant, or for you the day you got rid of me?” Yeri questioned with a smirk clear on her face.  _ Way to rub the salt in the wound, Yeri.  _ Jaehyun thought to himself as he nodded his head. “I told Chaeyoung about how I was dating you that day, and I find it now so  _ fucking  _ funny how calm she was.” Yeri gave out another bitter laugh causing Jaehyun to shiver. “You know I gave a little rant about how you were ghosting me, and she stood there and now it makes me like a total idiot.” Yeri tightened her fists as her voice began to waver. 

“Yeri maybe we should go-” Jaehyun started before she cut him off, 

“No, no, let me tell you what I saw! As I saw her run out with Jisoo, you know what I saw?” Yeri’s voice had now begun to escalate, with anger clear in her voice. 

“I’m going to go now-” Jaehyun scooted away from his chair preparing to leave when Yeri lunged forward and pulled his upper arm causing their faces to nearly collide with each other.

“What the _ fuck  _ did I see?” Yeri hissed into Jaehyun’s face.

“M-Me.” Jaehyun stammered out loud, afraid.

“Staring at  _ her. _ ” Yeri finished off as he dropped Jaehyun’s arm and got up from the chair herself, brushing away invisible dust. She gave a sickly sweet smile as she picked up her purse, “Sorry for the short meetup, see you soon Jaehyun.” She walked away from the table leaving an empty lemon smoothie glass and a jaw dropped Jaehyun behind.  _ What the fuck just happened? _

\------

It wasn’t like anyone didn’t date in NCT, of course, they had hookups and late-night dates. But none of them lasted long, work always came first to them forcing them to push back their meetups. Jaehyun was more than thankful that the Punch promotions that were to be uploaded onto youtube were already taken before head. Giving him the freetime he thought he needed. Practice was over, but Jaehyun had stayed behind, he wasn’t ready to go back to the dorms but nor did he have the energy to practice anymore. Jaehyun stared at the blank screen of his phone with empty eyes. After the club outing reveal as well as the dating expose, the comments weren’t the best and he tended to stay away from social media. 

Jaehyun let out an air of breath as he closed his eyes shut. Leaning against the practice room’s walls, he listened carefully to the rhythmic music flowing from the speakers and fell deep into his thoughts.

\------

_ April 8, 2016 _

_ “Are you scared?” Yeri asked as she watched the sunset, making it seem like it was glimmering above the Han River. _

__ _ “Me? Pshh. Of course not.” Jaehyun said, giving out a small chuckle of nervousness as he pulled his mask down. _

__ _ “Sure,” Yeri gave out a small laugh before turning to him and placed her pointer and thumb finger close together but not touching each other. “C’mon not even a little bit?”  _

__ _ “Do you want me to?” One day before Nct 127’s debut stage, Jaehyun was standing on the  _ _ Jamsil Railway Bridge with his girlfriend. Was he an idiot? Sure. But he was with Yeri and that’s all that mattered to him. _

__ _ “I mean...with that hair…” Yeri trailed off as she covered her mouth with a sleeve to contain her giggling. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Yeri’s waist, pulling her into his chest. They stayed that way for a moment, but something felt wrong. _

__ _ Jaehyun leaned into her ear and placed his lips closer to her ear, “I don’t want anything to change between us.” He whispered.  _

_ Through the cloth Yeri was muffled in, she replied firmly, “Neither do I.”  _

_ The first drop of rain splattered against the cement sidewalk, followed by another one, and then another one. Yeri and Jaehyun lifted their heads so they were facing each other in the eye. It didn’t take long for the little droplets of water to drench Yeri’s hair, skin, and dress. The light ‘pitter-patter’ of rain turned into wet thuds as the icy water raced to meet the ground. Jaehyun felt waves of people covering themselves with suitcases and luggage as they raced to find shelter, but Jaehyun was focused on one person. Yeri.  _

_ Jaehyun placed a soaked hand gently on her hair as she placed her hands on Jaehyun’s cheek. She slowly pulled him in so their lips were barely touching, they could feel they’re soft breaths against each other but that didn’t matter to them. Jaehyun didn’t waste a moment, as he pressed his lips firmly into her soft lips. He kissed away the droplets on her lips still lingering from the rain, and at that moment the passerby and train melted away. Nothing else mattered except the kiss. Their first kiss. _

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be updated soon! If you like this story, you should check out “Part 2” it’s called Russian Roulette which is slightly connected to this time line. But only with a different couple and set in 2020 Mnet Awards! It’s currently a Oneshot but it possibly may expand to more.


	11. Hidden Limelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ! Next chapter to be up in a couple days! Kudos and comments are appreciated ><

**Blackpink’s Rose and NCT’s Jaehyun Recording TOGETHER Today For Knowing Bros**

On May 21th YG and SM Entertainment both confirmed that Blackpink’s Rose and NCT’s Jaehyun will both be participating in Knowing Bros filming together. The episode will be released later this month, before Blackpink’s comeback. Fans will also see the couple for the first time together on this episode! 

Are you excited to see this young couple’s chemistry together?

_[+9024 -123] Well this sure is gonna be interesting._

_[+2311 -1239] This is cool and everything, I’ll be watching for sure. But I do hope it was the artists choice, not the companies._

_[+2193 -312] Damn this is sure going to be interesting, cute for sure >~< _

_[+891 -2131] The companies sure are using they’re relationship as promotions, isn’t this a bit too far?_

_May 20, 2020_

Jaehyun Pov

How was it possible that in less than two months, he’d found himself sitting across Lee Soo Man in his office. With Chaeyoung. How had it come to here again?

\------

_A Little Bit Before_

Jaehyun woke up early that day and headed to the gym, to blow off some steam. Somehow, someway, Punch was released as planned to the public, and pre-recording for Music Banks would begin on May 23. Jaehyun was pretty lucky that it was only repackaged, and not a full promotion cycle, otherwise it would’ve been a pain in the ass. 

He arrived at the gym to see Winwin already there, he was leaning against a bike with beads of sweat stuck to his forehead. “Winwin?” He turned around at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice, his face broke into a small smile when he realized who he was looking at.

“Hey.” Winwin walked over to Jaehyun, careful to not trip on any of the equipment below him, “How are you? What’re you doing here?”

“I’m fine, just came to exercise of course. How about you?” Jaehyun questioned as he placed his duffel bag onto the ground.

“Doing alright I guess.” Without waiting a beat, Winwin asked the question Jaehyun had been waiting for. “So...dating Chaeyoung...what happened to Yeri?

Jaehyun gave him a perplexed look, “You knew...about me and Yeri?”

“Yeah of course, back in SMRookies you two were the talk of the dorms.” Winwin gave out a laugh as he sat down on the end of a bench press. 

“We broke up.” Jaehyun bluntly stated.

Winwin gave him a mischievous smile, “I realize, but you're not telling me the whole story.” _How did Winwin know? Were his ears red again?_ “You don’t seem like the guy who cheats on their girlfriend, plus I’ve heard about your relationship with Yeri. Seemed to be solid.” Winwin finished off. _That’s what I thought as well._

Jaehyun took a deep breath and took a seat beside Winwin, “There’s something you should know…” And so Jaehyun told him. About the Jaerose project, the club, the restaurant, and even about the coffee meetup with Yeri. 

After he finished, Jaehyun couldn’t help but give a chuckle at Winwin’s face.“Well…” Winwin started tentatively, unsure how to react to this. “What an amazing Kdrama.” Jaehyun gave out a laugh as Winwin chuckled, still taking in the information. 

“What do you think I should do?” Jaehyun asked after they both had calmed down.

“You're asking me? Me who lives in a dorm with six other dudes and three pets?” Winwin pointed to himself in disbelief at which Jaehyun just nodded. 

“Haven’t any of you dated at the very least?” Jaehyun asked with a glimmer of suspicion in his eyes.

Winwin thought for a moment, “Well...Lucas doesn’t tell a lot of people but he used to date Yuqi.” 

“From G-idle?” This time it was Jaehyun’s turn to be shocked, “Wow, are they still…” Jaehyun trailed off at the look on Winwin’s face.

“Together? No. They broke up last year near the end of July cause’ of work plus...SuperM’s debut wasn’t any help.” Winwin paused for a moment before continuing, “They sure were a cute couple.” 

“Well, that’s tough.” Jaehyun noted thoughtfully, “I guess it was just easier for me and Yeri to stay together these past years since we were in the same company.” 

“Yeah, I can see why.” They sat there in silence for a bit. Suddenly Winwin got up from his seat, “As much I loved talking to you, I think it’s time for me to head out, I have to get ready to record for WayV’s album.”

“Right, right. Good luck bro.” 

“Thanks...” Winwin hesitated before continuing, “You should check your phone.” Jaehyun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, sure he didn’t use his phone at all since the morning. But what news was that important?

“Why?” 

“You’ll see, bye Jae.” Winwin waved his hand as he walked out of the gym slinging

his bag over his shoulder.

“Bye Winwin,” Jaehyun mumbled as he walked to his phone, curiosity overcoming him. He switched on his phone to see hundreds of text messages. And naturally, he called Eunwoo. The easiest and quickest source to gain gossip and news.

_“ HOW BUSY MUST YOU BE TO NOT CALL ME-”_ Jaehyun pushed the phone away, and only returned it to his ear again when Eunwoo’s yelling came to a stop. 

“Are you done?”

_“Yes. No. DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?!”_ Jaehyun rolled his eyes at Eunwoo’s babbling voice, this wasn’t Jaehyun’s first time hearing him like this.

“No, that’s why I’m calling you,” Jaehyun said, as he crouched near his bag.

_“Well, what happened was-”_ Eunwoo paused for a moment as he realized what Jaehyun had just said, “ _Aww that’s sweet of you.”_

Jaehyun rolled his eyes again at Eunwoo’s cooing, “Hurry up and talk.” Any other day Jaehyun would've checked Naver, but his addiction to news articles meant losing track of time, and he couldn’t be late to practice today.

 _“I dunno if you know already, but SM and YG just confirmed that you and Chaeyoung are going on Knowing Bros…”_ Jaehyun stopped listening to him after that. Knowing Bros?! Was SM in their right minds? How was he supposed to conduct chemistry with someone he barely knew, fans would easily figure out they’re relationship was fake, he was sure of that. Why exactly was SM doing this?

\------

_Present Time_

And there Jaehyun sat, wasting his time in an office room instead of working out. He wondered momentarily how often Taeyong came here. 

“The recording will last from 12 to whenever you both finish.” Lee Soo Man said. Recording of Knowing Bros. 

“Won’t that be just awkward for viewers to watch?” Chaeyoung quipped from her seat, positioned as far as possible from Jaehyun.

“Not if there is good chemistry.” 

“Plus this is good publicity.” The head PR manager, Chun-ja added. 

“You mean bad?” Jaehyun questioned.

“No, there is no such thing as bad publicity.” 

Jaehyun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at her words, now what was that supposed to mean?

She gave out a loud sigh, exhausted from explaining it again and again. “There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about. Do you know what it is?”

Jaehyun shook his head.

“It’s not being talked about. It’s better to receive some publicity than nothing.” She finished off clapping her hands together. “You guys don’t need to know much about this anyways. Your job is to look good together on camera.” As Jaehyun let this valuable information sink in, another board committee member began to spew out some rules to follow on camera. The usual, be respectful, funny but not too much, look good, etc…

The meeting ended soon after that for them, but they’re managers had stayed behind for a bit, leaving Chaeyoung and Jaehyun waiting for them in the lobby.

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced at them as passerbys made sure to walk as far as possible from the sticky atmosphere. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat softly causing the silence to break, “How’s filming been?” 

“Good…” Chaeyoung trailed off as she fiddled with the corner of her shirt. 

“I should stop by the dorms before we go to filming, do you want to come?” Jaehyun quickly corrected himself at the sight of her face, “You can wait in the car, I...I just need to do something really quick.” 

Chaeyoung gave a small smile at the sight of Jaehyun’s red ears, “That’s alright. I’ll wait in the car.”

After a minute or two, Jaehyun gave another shot to start up another conversation.

“So, what’s our story?”

“Story?” Chaeyoung asked, confused.

“Well like, how we got together and such.” 

Chaeyoung slowly nodded her head at Jaehyun’s words, “Right smart idea.” Jaehyun felt himself glow at her small praise. “Well how about an award show, maybe MMA?” 

Jaehyun gave her a look, “We’ve never been to that show before.” Chaeyoung turned around trying to hold in her laughter. 

“Alright then, how about saying...we got set up?” Chaeyoung offered.

“By who?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Chaeyoung said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

Jaehyun shifted in his seat uneasily, “You should know...I have a hard time lying.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Chaeyoung scoffed under her breath. “We’ll just say it’s a secret, let me do the talking if you can’t lie.” 

“Alright.” Jaehyun approved, “And the date can be...end of February?” 

Chaeyoung nodded her agreement, “I think that’s all that’s needed.” Suddenly a thought came into Jaehyun’s head.

“Is your...group fine with this?” Jaehyun tentatively asked. Chaeyoung hesitated for a moment.

“I wouldn’t say they were perfectly fine with this relationship, but until we start promoting, I don’t think they’ll mind. What about your group?”

“They’re fine with it.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but then again Jaehyun hadn’t asked. “To be honest, I’m sure they won’t mind me dating. But I don’t think they expected SM to _promote_ this relationship.” 

“True, true.”

At the feeling of his phone buzzing, Jaehyun excused himself from his seat to take the call. Chaeyoung waved her hand already zoning out to who-knows-where.

Jaehyun felt his palms go sweaty at the caller ID, _Taeyong._ He usually wouldn’t be this worried, but he had over fifty notifications from Taeyong, something must be wrong. “H-Hello?” Jaehyun stammered into the phone. 

_“Finally you pick up. Where the hell are you Jaehyun? Practice started already!”_ Jaehyun could hear Taeyong practically shouting from the other end of the call. 

“Manager didn’t tell you?” Jaehyun asked warily.

_“Tell me what?”_

“I’m going on a show with Chaeyoung…” Jaehyun trailed off as he heard Taeyong muttering explicit words . “It wasn’t my choice! It was the companies.” Jaehyun hurriedly corrected.

 _“So Kai was right…”_ Jaehyun heard Taeyong mutter under his breath. 

“Kai was right about what?” 

_“Nothing. It’s fine, just come to practice as soon as possible.”_ The call fell silent after that. It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to come to realize that Taeyong had hung upon him. 

Jaehyun now had no choice but to push the conversation to the back of his mind, he had to focus on finishing filming and walking the fuck out of this mess he was trapped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your curious about the Yuqi and Lucas relationship, you can check out part 2 of this series. It’s not entirely connected, and it’s a one shot set in Mama 2020


	12. Chapter 12 - Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of 2020 ! Enjoy!

_ May 20, 2020 _

Jaehyun Pov

Jaehyun felt his heart pound, as paced back and forth in the waiting room, shifting from one leg to another impatiently at each end of the room. From the corner of Jaehyun’s eyes, he could see Chaeyoung reading the script as well, but her eyes were somewhere else. Jaehyun’s original plan was to film with her and get out of there as soon as possible. But he was starting to realize that it might not be as simple as he had thought it would be. 

“Are you two ready?” Jaehyun whipped around to see Heechul standing there with a grin on his face. Chaeyoung lifted her head and took a peek at Jaehyun’s red ears before responding.

“Yes.” 

Taeyong had given him some tricks and tips on variety show practice. But it was the first time...Jaehyun was doing something like this alone. Well not exactly alone, he had Chaeyoung. He turned to Chaeyoung, and felt a pang of envy at the confident fire stirring inside her eyes. Could he even do this?

Alas, it wasn’t like he had a choice. He still had to get up there, put on a smile and act all happy as if he was in a solid relationship.

\-------

Filming the episode was a blur to him, it was like standing in another Weekly Idol episode, but only this time he had none of his bandmates beside him. Jaehyun waited in the lobby, his back slumped against the couch waiting for his manager to finish talking about the details of uploading the episode. It seemed like both SM and YG had been planning for this episode to be shot for a while now, and Dispatch releasing this article sooner hadn’t made many hurdles for the companies. 

Jaehyun and Chaeyoung had to improvise the best they could, and thankfully the cast and producers were lenient with this fact. 

“Let’s go Jaehyun,” Jaehyun felt a pat on his back from his manager as he stood up from his seat. “It’s already late, so you’ll be skipping lunch and heading to practice. Okay?” Sang-hoon, his manager questioned, but it wasn’t like Jaehyun had any right to object, so he just nodded his head.

\------

“So how was your date?” Haechan teased Jaehyun as he entered the practice room. 

“It wasn’t a date.” He wasn’t exactly in the mood for Haechan’s antics, and his empty stomach wasn’t any help.

“Did you eat lunch?” Taeyong questioned as Jaehyun greeted the other members. The 127 members were seated in a circle taking a water break from practice as Mark and Johnny went over some steps with the choreographer.

“Yes.” Jaehyun lied.

“Ooo, I bet there were  _ scrumptious  _ dishes in the waiting room.” Jaehyun ignored Haechan once again. But what Haechan said wasn’t a lie, there were snacks and such but Jaehyun just couldn’t stomach it when nervousness was bubbling inside of him. 

Taeyong eyed Jaehyun for a moment, suspicion clear in his eyes at Jaehyun’s words but if he knew something was wrong he didn’t push. 

“When does the episode air?” Doyoung quipped from his seat.

“Er...I think on the 28th? So next Saturday?” Jaehyun replied as he began to stretch.

“We’ll have to watch it together for sure!” Doyoung said, giving him a sincere smile.

“Sure. Totally.” Jaehyun dryly commented, turning back his focus on his stretching. Jaehyun would be lying if he said he didn’t want to watch it, but his members watching it? Too embarrassing, and the thought of them watching him lie like that? Please, no.

\-------

After practice had long ended, Taeyong was left to guide Jaehyun through the things he’d miss and final touch-ups for recording the next day. From the slits of the window, Jaehyun could see the orange-gold colors stretch into the sky as the sunset. 

Suddenly the music playing from the boom-box paused causing Jaehyun to look up in confusion. Jaehyun stifled his laughter as Taeyong plopped down onto the ground next to the speaker.

“Did you actually...eat?” Taeyong asked in a serious, low voice. 

“Ye-” Jaehyun stopped himself. What exactly was the point of lying for something so simple like this? “No…” He trailed off as he saw the look on Taeyong’s face.

“Come sit.” He patted the empty area beside him, and Jaehyun begrudgingly sat down beside him.

“I’m sitting down for you, not cause I’m tired,” Jaehyun said unsure who he was trying to reassure, Taeyong or himself? 

Taeyong laughed before wrapping his arms around Jaehyun, “Whatever you say, Jae.” Jaehyun gave a soft smile hugging him back. It wasn’t until now did he realize how much he missed these soft moments with his group, and it hurt to realize how much he had been holding back from his group. 

“It’s been a while since we both talked...and yeah.” Taeyong said as Jaehyun gave him his dimple smile. But as quick as the smile came it disappeared. 

“I was wondering...when you called me earlier.” Jaehyun felt Taeyong’s body stiffen from under him.“What did you mean by,  _ ‘Kai was right _ ’?” Jaehyun probed tentatively, he didn’t want to lose the moment but curiosity took over him.

Taeyong let out a sigh, “It doesn’t matter, it wasn’t important.” Jaehyun wanted to pry because it did seem like something on the call earlier but he kept quiet.

Taeyong slowly unwrapped his arms off his waist, placing it back into his lap.“Jaehyun, everyone is worried about you.” Jaehyun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Scandal after scandal is…”

“Tough,” Jaehyun said, completing the sentence for him.

“Exactly.”

“But I was careful though, I didn’t even go onto my phone that much!”

Taeyong placed a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, “Maybe, but you should have come to us and told us what was going on.”

“What if…” Jaehyun looked up at the ceiling avoiding all eye contact with Taeyong, “What if I don’t even know what’s truly going on?” 

“It doesn’t matter, you should still come to us. Like today, how you didn’t eat lunch. You could’ve come to one of us and told us that you were going to grab a snack or something.” Taeyong stated as he rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“Then why don’t you come to us when you're having tough times?” Jaehyun questioned, as he stared at Taeyong’s peach-colored hair.

Taeyong snuffled closer into Jaehyun’s shoulder, “We’re talking about you, not me.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes but knew Taeyong couldn’t see him.

“Whatever.” A little bit after that Jaehyun began to pick up sounds of steady breathing coming from Taeyong. Jaehyun gave a little chuckle to himself as he realized Taeyong was deep asleep. Making sure not to wake up him, Jaehyun repositioned himself so he was leaning against the wall so he could rest better. Closing his eyes Jaehyun felt sleep overcome him, and after long nights of insomnia he could finally relax.

He may not have gotten all the answers he was searching for and he may be keeping more secrets than he should be, but for now...he could rest a bit.


	13. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I’ll try to go back to it regularly.

May 28th 

Jaehyun’s Pov

_“How’d you guys meet?”_

_“Through a close friend at the start of January but we began dating in February!” Chaeyoung replied with a wink as Jaehyun just smiled at the cast._

It was late at night, long after everyone had gone to bed leaving Jaehyun laying in bed awake recalling moments from the show.

_“His dimples are so cute!”_

Jaehyun felt himself blush as he wrapped himself up with his cotton comforter, like a burrito. Nct 127 had watched the Knowing Bros episode release after Jaehyun came back to dorms after Mcing, they had laughed at all the “funny” moments, and cringed at the cheesy jokes.

Which there was plenty of. 

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to realize that sleep wasn’t going to come to him anytime soon, causing him to go back onto his phone. The clips were already uploaded onto youtube, making it perfect for Jaehyun to watch reruns. 

_“His biggest weakness has to be, being clumsy,” She replied with a shy grin clear on her face._

_Jaehyun covered his face in embarrassment before coming back with a retort. “Not like you’re any better, I’ve seen how you drop avocados.”_

_Chaeyoung rolled his eyes. “That’s cause’ it’s so...slimy,” She gave a disgusted look, “Like snails!” Jaehyun laughed in response as he wrapped his arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders, the knowing bros cast just laughed at their “romantic” interactions before continuing to the next segment._

And that was pretty much the whole episode, just Chaeyoung, and Jaehyun “flirting” with each other….the whole way through. Jaehyun scrolled to the bottom of the paper, and tentatively placed his finger on the comment section. The moment he read the first comment he regretted it. _Oh well, it’s too late._ He thought to himself as he scanned the comments, trying his best to not focus on any of them in particular.

_[+60 -15] Is it just me, or do they suck at variety skills sucky?_

_[+89 -87] I mean I can easily tell that they’re in love with each other, I mean just look at Rose’s eyes_

_[+12 -34]Watch them break up...it’s gonna be like Jennie and Kai all over again._

_[+78 -21] They seem cute together but I feel like Rose did most of the talking. This must’ve bee so awkward._

_[+89 -12] The visuals together are so amazing!_

_[+93 -43] This was weird to watch...some parts were kinda funny...but not really._

A sudden rapping of rocks against the window beside him jolted him out of his thoughts causing him to drop his phone onto the carpet floor. After making sure Jungwoo hadn’t woken up, he scurried to the window, _it’s probably just a woodpecker or something._ As he lifted the window up, Jaehyun smiled to himself as he realized who he was looking at. _Chaeyoung._

May 28th 

Chaeyoung’s Pov

\---

_A while ago..._

“Damn. I didn’t know you could lie so well, Chaeyoung!” Lisa commented as the next segment of Knowing Bros began to reel, which thankfully neither Chaeyoung nor Jaehyun were part of. 

“Oh shush, it's all acting.” Chaeyoung retorted.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “To be honest Chaeyoung, it doesn’t seem like your acting.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“I think you like him…” Jisoo trailed off as Chaeyoung got up angrily. 

“I don’t!” Picking up one of the throw pillows off the couch, she threw it at Jisoo. 

“Anyone with a sensible mind can easily notice the way you look at him!” 

Lisa took this opportunity to quip up, “Jisoo is right, I mean look at your eyes glimmering and the way you smile...I have never seen you like this before.” 

Chaeyoung bit her lip nervously as she took a small peek at Jennie remembering the conversation they had last week in the car. Jennie was staring at her phone, her mouth shut and busy scrolling through her phone silently.

Jisoo took notice of this and tried to pull her back in. “What do you think Jennie?”

“Huh?” Jennie lifted her head and shrugged nonchalantly what they were talking about. “I don’t know.” She went back to her phone after that. The three of them looked at each other worriedly before arguing about what to eat for dinner that night. 

\---

Chaeyoung went to bed early that night, she decided she wasn’t hungry and skipped her dinner. Plus not eating would just help her diet even better. 

Time went by and Chaeyoung groaned out loud as she realized sleep wasn’t going to come to her as easy as she thought it would be. She laid there awake for at least an hour, with nonsensical thoughts swirling throughout her head. 

Such as; _Do I like Jaehyun? S_ he needed to push all of her thoughts about him down the drain. Didn’t Jaehyun just break up with Yeri, just recently? _Jennie._ What did she say? _“Promise me that you won’t fall in love with him.”_ Well, it might just be too late for that. 

Chaeyoung stepped out of her bed and slipped on her cleanest sweatshirt as she shot a quick text to her manager. Still staying in her sweat pants she sneaked out of her room making sure everyone was asleep, if she was to get caught by her members, there would be far too many questions. No one should or would notice her; she was sure of it. 

At least that’s what she thought.

It took some time but she finally convinced herself to get a taxi instead of walking to her destination. As she sat in the backseat of the car, she felt her heart pound in fear, maybe she should stop the car before it was too late. Suddenly the taxi came to a stop in front of a tall looking building, _fuck it, too late for regrets._

\---

Chaeyoung lifted her head, counting the windows until she reached the number 10. _Jaehyun should be there._ Well damn if this wasn’t creepy she didn’t know what was. She picked up a small pebble-shaped stone and brushing off the surface she took a deep breath. _Three shots._ She pulled her arm back. _Three shots, if it misses…_ She threw the stone. _I leave._ She missed. Chaeyoung exhaled her breath, so maybe her eye-hand coordination sucked, so what? She still had...two more tries to go. Chaeyoung bent down and picked up a much smaller stone, _it’ll fly in the air better._ Chucking the stone forward, she felt a small thud against the window. Chaeyoung broke into a smile, _finally!_ But something was wrong. She waited a full minute, and realization dawned on her. The rock was far too small to be heard from inside the room. _Dammit._ As Chaeyoung scoured the ground, she felt a buzz coming from her pocket. She stopped her search and pulled out her phone curiosity piquing in her. 

Manager: He said yes. Be careful though. 

Relief fled through her chest.

Chaeyoung: Thank you!!!

Chaeyoung pocketed her phone, feeling more confident in her actions than before as she continued her hunt for rocks. Chaeyoung picked up a smooth gray colored rock, lifting it into the moonlight as it gleamed. Closing her eyes tightly, she cleared her mind before positioning herself towards Jaehyun’s window. And with all her might, she threw it. 

\------

_Present Time_

“So.” 

“So.” Chaeyoung stared into Jaehyun’s chocolate-colored eyes, only six feet apart in front of the dorm’s front door. 

“Why, I mean...how-like…” Not surprisingly, Jaehyun had plenty of questions. But he finally decided on one. “How did you get here?” 

“I took a taxi.” 

Jaehyun eyed her sweatshirt suspiciously, “In that? In this weather?” 

Chaeyoung nodded, “Aren’t you curious where I got your address?” 

Jaehyun thoughtfully looked at her, “You don’t seem like the type of person to stalk me without thinking about the consequences.” Chaeyoung felt herself thanking the night sky for covering up her blushing cheeks. “Let me guess, you told my manager that you were coming here.”

Chaeyoung nodded.

“So,” Jaehyun took a step forward. “Tell me,” _Another step_. “What,” _Another step._ “Are you doing here?” By now he was much closer than six feet apart, their faces were nearly touching and Chaeyoung felt her breath hitch. 

“To kiss you.” Her words not only stunned Jaehyun but surprised herself as well. Without waiting for a beat, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and stadning on the tip of her toes kissed his soft lips. But before she could pull away, Jaehyun wrapped his hands around the back of her head, pulling their heads together. The touch of his lips, made her body tremble and when he slipped his hand down to her waist, blood rushed through her veins and her heart pounded furiously in her chest. 

“Well damn alright.” Chaeyoung’s body stiffened at a sound of a voice, sounding slightly familiar, but neither her’s nor Jaehyun’s. She pushed Jaehyun’s body off her, spinning around to see Taeyong standing in front of the dorm shaking his head disappointingly with a smirk on his face

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Feel free to comment whatever you want to see in the next chapters, and I’ll to incorporate it somewhere in the story.


End file.
